Next On
by Paru Cafe
Summary: Luka, une orpheline habituée au vol à l'étalage, n'aurait jamais pensé être quelqu'un de particulièrement spécial. Mais quand elle rencontre une fuyarde hautaine et mystérieuse de la Tour Crypton, elle se retrouve embarquée dans un voyage inattendu. Miku/Luka .:Traduction de l'histoire originale de Nuclear Eggs:.
1. Chapitre 1

-Arrête-toi tout de suite !

Luka n'en avait nulle intention. Avec une pomme qu'elle avait volée, bien cachée dans son sac, et sa main tenant un morceau de pain volé de la même manière, elle courut dans les rues de la ville de Marlon, évitant les obstacles, les humains, les animaux, tout ce qui se trouvait sur son chemin. Elle jeta un coup d'œil derrière son épaule pour voir un garde lui courir après, en armure de fer, agitant une épée autour de lui avec un tel frénétisme qu'il faillit couper la tête d'une fleuriste. Luka grimaça et accéléra sa course.

-Tu as défié la loi ! Arrête-toi maintenant ! hurla le garde.

Luka sauta sur quelques caisses, grimpa sur une échelle qui menait le long d'un toit, puis rapidement retira l'échelle de sa place, avant de continuer à courir, regardant par-derrière pour vérifier si le garde était toujours à sa poursuite, quand elle se cogna la tête, fort, contre quelque chose.

-Aïe…aïe…

Luka trébucha, frottant sa tête avec une main.

-Excusez-moi, monsieur… ? tenta-t-elle.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit un autre garde debout en face d'elle, lui jetant un regard noir; il était apparemment arrivé ici par une entrée dérobée. Luka se retourna immédiatement, et vit le garde qui la traquait auparavant.

Elle sourit faiblement et leva les mains à hauteur de sa poitrine.

-C'était juste parce que j'avais un petit creux, les gars.

-On n'écoute pas les voleurs, dit sèchement le garde, tout en sortant de ses poches une paire de menottes. Tu es en état d'arrestation, Gavroche.

Luka humecta ses lèvres et retira ses mains :

-Hé, mais, on peut s'arranger ? Je veux dire, regarde, j'ai faim, je meurs de faim, sans nourriture ni argent ni parents, qu-qu'est-ce que je peux faire d'autre ?

Elle recula sous les yeux perçants des gardes et déglutit.

-Tends les mains, ordonna le garde avec des menottes.

Luka s'exécuta en soupirant, avant de retirer à nouveau ses mains vivement, poussant les gardes avec une force inespérée et de courir, puis sauter du toit, atterrissant sur un chariot de tapis. Elle s'élança dans un bordel, où elle mit en vitesse quelques soies colorées qu'une femme aguicheuse lui tendit, et se fondit entre les corps moites et entassés des femmes « exposées », espérant passer inaperçue.

-C'est un peu tôt pour s'attirer des ennuis, commenta sa voisine d'une voix trainante.

-J'ai trop faim. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, répondit Luka en lui souriant.

-Ah, ils arrivent, fit Gertrude, la femme, en regardant par la fenêtre et en fronçant les sourcils.

Luka fit de même et hocha la tête. Elle retira les soies et foulards, remercia rapidement Gertrude et grimpa les escaliers, essayant quelques portes. Chaque chambre était occupée, excepté celle au fond du couloir, et Luka s'y engouffra sans hésiter, sautant sur le lit, et sortit par la fenêtre. Elle agrippa une corde à linge et descendit en rappel; elle déposa alors les pieds contre le mur de l'autre immeuble, glissa le long du béton, et se posa en douceur dans une petite allée. Elle déblaya des pieds de vieux barils et quelques pierres d'un immeuble éboulé. Elle entra alors dans un trou formé dans un muret et repoussa à nouveau les pierres.

Elle soupira de soulagement. L'endroit où elle se trouvait désormais était une vieille cachette pour voleurs variés, orphelins, escrocs de Marlon, et en ce moment, il n y avait personne. Aménagé de quelques chaises et d'une table, la pièce ne laissait filtrer que de mince rais de lumière par les fissures des pierres qui servaient de mur et d'abri. Il y avait un petit stock de nourriture dans une alcôve, mais le mot-clé était « il y avait »- il n'y avait jamais de fruits, de pain, jamais rien; tout avait été épuisé un long moment auparavant et personne ne se dérangeait à le remplir à nouveau, tous suivant à la lettre le dicton « chacun pour soi ». A Marlon, les gens devaient se battre pour survivre s'ils naissent désavantagés. Luka prit une énorme bouchée de son pain, se félicitant de sa petite aventure.

Quelques heures plus tard, Luka sortit de sa minuscule cachette et se glissa dans la foule, les yeux avidement fixés sur les échoppes. Elle vit une collection de magnifiques fleurs en verre, des bouteilles de toutes les tailles et de toutes les couleurs. C'était, décida-t-elle, une bonne journée aujourd'hui. Même si elle n'avait pas d'argent pour acheter un article, elle avait tout de même le ventre plein et elle pouvait s'émerveiller devant les marchandises. Après tout, une orpheline sans-abri comme elle n'avait pas besoin de bijoux ou de vêtements colorés. Tout ce dont elle avait besoin était de la nourriture.

Cependant, Luka souhaitait au plus profond d'elle-même, que ça serait bien de vivre dans une maison, une vraie maison, et d'acheter à manger, et de porter de jolis vêtements, et d'être propre et en sécurité et libre. Même Luka avait un rêve, après tout. La liberté, la sécurité, le bonheur. Mais non. Luka secoua la tête, comme pour s'éclaircir les idées. C'était inutile de penser à tout ça. Il valait mieux vivre au jour le jour, et se concentrer sur comment survivre, plutôt que de gaspiller du temps à ces rêves frivoles.

Un tumulte vers la droite perturba ses pensées, et elle regarda, perplexe, ce qui causait tant d'agitation. Une fille avec de longs cheveux turquoise reculait pas à pas en regardant d'un air confus un garde menaçant, une pomme à la main. Les lèvres de Luka s'étirèrent vers le haut; une soi-disant chapardeuse, peut-être ? Elle s'approcha pour voir plus clairement ce qui se passait.

-J'espère que tu as l'intention de payer, dit le garde.

-… « Payer » ? lâcha la fille, l'air désorienté.

-Payer ! rugit le garde. Donner de l'argent en échange de la pomme ! Qu'est-ce qu'on vous apprend aux gamins à l'école de nos jours ?

-Qu'est-ce que « l'argent » ? demanda-t-elle.

Le garde n'était pas d'humeur à rire, et il empoigna avec brusquerie son bras.

-Tu vas devoir me suivre-

-Ne…ne me touche pas ! s'exclama la fille alors qu'elle se dérobait. Espèce de…de mécréant !

-Mécréant ? répéta le garde, haussant les sourcils. Eh, dit la sale voleuse qui agit comme si elle était une sorte de princesse !

Il tenta de la saisir à nouveau, mais Luka intervint, s'interposant entre lui et la fille. Elle adressa à l'homme son plus beau sourire, et avant qu'il ne puisse dire un seul mot, elle le poussa de toute la force de ses bras. Le garde perdit l'équilibre et tomba au sol dans une cacophonie de métal, son armure résonnant clairement contre la poussière. La fille le fixa un instant, avant de regarder Luka l'air perdu. Luka lui agrippa le poignet et courut, l'entraînant dans un dédale de ruelles avant de s'arrêter. La jeune fille n'était apparemment pas habituée à courir, car son visage était rouge et elle était pantelante.

-Ca va ? s'enquit Luka, lui lâchant le poignet.

A sa surprise, la fille lui jeta un regard empli de colère et de fierté blessée, si ardent que Luka fit un pas en arrière, impressionnée.

-Je n'avais pas besoin de ton aide. Je pouvais me débrouiller toute seule, aboya-t-elle.

-Quoi ? s'exclama Luka, bouche bée. Tu allais te faire arrêter ! Je t'ai sauvée !

-Tu as posé tes sales pattes de bouseuse sur moi !

-Quoi ? répéta inintelligemment Luka, fronçant les sourcils. Hé, je t'ai sauvée. Même si je ne suis qu'une…une…euh, en tout cas, tu ne devrais pas te montrer aussi ingrate.

-Ugh…

La fille fixa son poignet avant de passer une autre main dessus, les paupières serrées, et marmonnant une prière qui, d'après ce que Luka pouvait entendre, traitait sur le nettoyage. La mâchoire de Luka faillit se décrocher; était-elle vue d'une manière si sale ? Si même les personnes qu'elle sauvait la traitait comme ça…Luka regarda ses mains, qui semblait assez propre à ses yeux, sans saleté ni insecte au moins; elle laissa glisser sa main le long de ses côtés. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et essaya de contenir son indignation.

-Eh bien, puisque tu me traites comme ça, et puisque tu as appelé le garde mécréant, qu'est-ce que tu es ? demanda Luka, sarcastique. Une princesse ?

La fille rit méchamment.

-Ne me compare surtout pas à une de tes immondes princesses, sale bouseuse. Moi, fit-elle en se dressant de toute sa hauteur avec une immense dignité, je suis une noble de la Tour Crypton !

Luka fixa la fille pendant quelques secondes avant de s'esclaffer, les rires rauques et rocailleux.

-Toi ? De la Tour Crypton ? Personne de là-bas ne daigne descendre ici, ils sont tous biens trop puissants et haut placés pour se mêler à nous !

La Tour Crypton, connue de tous, était la demeure d'un groupe exclusif de personnes qui se tenaient à l'écart de ce qu'ils appelaient « péchés et corruption » du prétendu « Bas-Monde ». C'était la plus grande tour au monde, si grande que son sommet perçait le ciel, si grande que son ombre s'étendait jusqu'en campagne. La Tour avait été construite avant que Luka ne naisse : et du plus loin qu'elle puisse se rappeler, la Tour Crypton s'était toujours dressée haute et fière, son pic caché par les nuages. Personne, d'après ce qu'elle savait, n'avait jamais quitté la Tour, puisque les gens qui y résidaient étaient tant fanatiques, tellement dédaigneux du Bas-Monde, qu'aucun de ses habitants n'en était parti. (et personne du Bas-Monde n'avait eu le droit d'entrer dans la Tour.)

-Je suis de la Tour Crypton ! s'écria la fille en rougissant.

-Oh, bien sûr, fit Luka, roulant les yeux. Et je suis la Reine d'Elphégor.

-Oui ! insista-t-elle. Regarde !

Elle remonta sa manche et montra à Luka son épaule pâle. Luka, riant un peu, regarda son épaule et vit un tatouage noir, très élaboré, qui tourbillonnait, imprimé sur sa peau livide.

-N'importe qui peut se faire un tatouage de Crypton, dit Luka, secouant la tête.

-Celui-là est un vrai ! rétorqua la fille. Je vais te le prouver.

Elle ferma les yeux et marmonna quelque chose à soi-même, et soudainement, le tatouage changea de couleur, devenant profondément rouge, si rouge que Luka crut que c'était du sang, avant de réaliser qu'en fait, elle jetait un sortilège. Les Cryptonites étaient tous bien entraînés en magie, car ils étaient certains que cela les rapprochaient de leurs dieux; tous possédaient un tatouage, carte d'identité à tout magicien… Luka n'en savait pas plus; personne ne savait grand-chose sur les Cryptonites, et tout ce qu'elle avait entendu n'était que de simples rumeurs et de ouï-dire sans fondement. Quelques secondes plus tard, le tatouage redevint noir.

Luka ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'un jour elle rencontrerait un Cryptonite. En plus, pourquoi est-ce qu'un Cryptonite descendrait dans le Bas-Monde ? Ils détestaient les basses gens, et cette n'avait pas l'air d'être ici de son plein gré, quand on voyait à quel point elle reculait du moindre contact et traitait tout le monde de « mécréant ». C'était sûrement insensé pour quelqu'un élevé dans la culture de Crypton de parcourir le Bas-Monde.

-D'accord, dit Luka en levant les mains. Pourquoi es-tu là, donc ? Apparemment tu ne nous aime pas beaucoup, nous les mécréants. Pourquoi as-tu quitté la Tour ?

La fille perdit son attitude, et elle semblait soudainement petite et terrifiée. Elle baissa les yeux, ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Luka remarqua à quel point elle était mince, à quel point ses poches sous les yeux étaient sombres. Qui qu'elle soit, elle ne s'en sortait pas très bien dans ce monde. Luka, sentant la compassion l'envahir, sortit de son sac la pomme qu'elle avait volée plus tôt, et lui donna. La fille lui arracha avidement le fruit et le dévora. Luka attendit patiemment jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse de lécher le jus qui coulait de ses lèvres avant de reprendre la parole.

-Alors, que vas-tu faire ? demanda-t-elle calmement ?

La fille la regarda un instant avant de détourner les yeux.

-Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, bouseuse. Je vais me débrouiller seule. Je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide à vous mécréants. Je n'ai pas _demandé_ à ce que tu m'aides. Je peux me débrouiller seule.

-Hého, dit Luka, fronçant les sourcils à nouveau. Je viens de te donner à manger, et je t'ai sauvée des gardes. Ca te tuerait de m'accorder un tant soit peu de gratitude ?

-Je ne remercie pas les gens comme toi ! dit la fille en reculant. Tu devrais te sentir honorée que ta présence en proie aux péchés soit bénie par la mienne.

-Hé ! s'écria Luka, en colère. D'accord. Démerde-toi. Si tu es si malheureuse ici, alors retourne à la Tour Crypton ! Abrutie.

La fille lui jeta un regard noir avant de tourner les talons et de s'enfoncer dans la foule. Luka lui tira la langue dans un geste immature, avant de soupirer et de se retourner à son tour, les yeux fermés.

-J'aide quelqu'un et voilà ce que je récolte, dit-elle à voix haute.

Elle longea une allée qui conduisait à sa maison- une maison abandonnée en bois, petite et pourrie, aux limites de la ville, prête à s'effondrer, mais c'était la sienne, et elle s'y sentait bien. Elle poussa doucement la porte, et la referma derrière elle. C'était une seule petite pièce, avec un sac de couchage posé par terre et une table et une chaise. Luka se laissa tomber lourdement contre le « lit » et fixa le plafond, ses yeux suivant les longues et grises fissures. Elle soupira à nouveau, décidant d'oublier tout à propos de cette impolie et étrange fille de Crypton, et elle tomba dans un sommeil profond.

* * *

-o-o-o-

Miku longeait les rues de la ville, fronçant les sourcils de dégoût à tout autour d'elle. Les gens sentaient…tellement…tellement _mauvais_ ! Elle pouvait pratiquement voir le péché et la corruption en eux. On lui avait appris que les gens du Bas-Monde était un tout petit plus que des animaux, guidés par de bas instincts, et d'après ce que Miku voyait, ce qu'on lui avait dit était vrai. Ah, il y avait quelques heures, un sale rat d'égout puant l'avait malmenée comme si elle était une sorte de stupide jouvencelle du Bas-Monde ! Une autre bouseuse s'était même moquée d'elle en lui donnant une pomme. Miku se renfrogna. Si seulement elle pouvait retourner à la Tour…

Elle eut un spasme au souvenir douloureux et elle le repoussa au loin. Elle leva les yeux au ciel le soleil se couchait lentement. Miku devait trouver un endroit où rester rapidement. A la Tour, les nobles comme Miku avaient le droit de dormir dans n'importe quels appartements si ils voulaient, et donc Miku se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers une maison, dans une grande et jolie place, aux murs de pierre, avec quelques fenêtres ici et là. L'intérieur de la maison était chaud et confortable il y avait une cheminée, son foyer éteint, et quelques livres sur des étagères (les basses gens pouvaient lire ?), et, plus important, de la nourriture sur une petite table en bois. Un bol en argile contenait des fruits de toutes sortes, et Miku empoigna avidement quelques raisins avant de les fourrer dans sa bouche, fermant les yeux de béatitude alors qu'elle goutait les doux jus de sa langue. Elle mâchonna ensuite un morceau de pain qui était sur la même table, avant de décider de faire passer tout ça avec une gorgée de vin, ce qui était autorisé de boire à petites doses. Miku regarda à travers le cellier puis se concentra sur une bouteille. Elle lut attentivement l'étiquette après l'avoir sortie de sa boîte.

-Vin des Elfes ? s'exclama Miku, surprise.

Les elfes faisaient du vin ? Miku en savait peu sur eux, mais elle avait toujours pensé que les elfes étaient de race pure; du moins, ceux de la Tour n'aimaient pas les substances enivrantes. Apparemment, le Bas-Monde corrompait tout.

Miku secoua la tête, déboucha la bouteille, et prit une gorgée attentivement dosée de vin, son goût complexe et doux, la chaleur se précipitant dans sa gorge. Elle apprécia tant le goût qu'elle se dit qu'un autre petit coup ne lui fera pas de mal, et elle prit une longue lampée cette fois, avant de reposer la bouteille. Elle se sentait très fatiguée, et assez satisfaite, aussi grimpa-t-elle les escaliers pour se jeter ensuite dans un large et confortable lit. Elle s'endormit très vite, se sentant enfin en paix dans ce monde corrompu.

Malheureusement quand elle se leva quelques heures plus tard, la première chose qu'elle vit fut quatre gardes lourdement armés la fixant dans le lit, et un homme outragé en arrière-plan qui répétait sans cesse comment il était revenu chez lui pour voir sa nourriture mangée et son vin bu.

Miku déglutit. Ca n'allait pas bien se terminer.

* * *

**T/N : **Une nouvelle traduction, d'une fiction multi-chapitres qui m'a beaucoup impressionnée. L'auteur s'appelle Nuclear Eggs. Il n'est pas très bavard, mais très talentueux ! Et surtout, très drôle ! J'ai pris l'initiative de traduire cette histoire déjà parce qu'elle est digne d'une série de romans pour ados, et puis aussi parce qu'évidemment, il y a du Miku x Luka. Bon, on pourra pas me reprocher ça non plus (unpeuquandmême)

En ce qui concerne la géographie, assez vague, on aura des précisions un peu plus tard dans la suite. J'ai préféré franciser Elphegort et le remplacer par Elphégor. Voilà voilà. En espérant que ça vous plaise !

***Paru Café**


	2. Chapitre 2

Luka fut réveillée par de grands éclats de voix à l'extérieur. Agacée, elle s'assit sur sa couchette, et frotta ses yeux ensommeillés, se demandant pourquoi les gens ne pouvaient pas la fermer et rester silencieux à une heure si tardive. Elle s'extirpa du lit en bâillant et jeta un coup d'œil à l'extérieur par la fenêtre. Il y avait un large groupe de gardes devant la maison de Bruno Giuseppe et…Luka plissa les yeux pour mieux voir; une fille aux cheveux sarcelle luttait contre les gardes, créait un grand tapage, hurlant et se débattant. Luka cligna les yeux et allait retourner dormir avant de réaliser que cette fille était celle qu'elle avait sauvée plus tôt. Luka roula les yeux dans quel bourbier s'était-elle encore fourrée ? En dépit du fait que les deux jeunes filles ne s'étaient pas quittées dans les conditions les plus amicales qui existaient, Luka ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un peu de sympathie pour elle, perdue et seule dans le Bas-Monde, elle, une fuyarde de la Tour Crypton.

Elle ne pouvait pas juste la laisser à son sort et la laisser se faire emmener en prison. Elle frissonna à l'idée que l'innocente jeune fille pouvait se retrouver derrière les barreaux et soupira, se demandant pourquoi elle devait tout faire elle-même, et courut hors de sa maison, après avoir enfilé en hâte des sandales craquées.

-Hé ! appela-t-elle, faisant les gardes se tourner. Elle fit une pause; elle n'avait aucun plan là _tout de suite_. Euh…pourquoi vous faites tant de bruit ? Y'en a qui voudraient dormir !

-Ce n'est pas de notre faute, dit un garde corpulent et moustachu, mais la sienne. C'est elle qui est bruyante, ajouta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils vers la fille, qui se débattait avec un autre garde.

-Elle a mangé mes vivres ! s'écria Bruno. Elle a bu mon Vin des Elfes ! Et ensuite elle est montée à l'étage pour dormir dans mon lit ! Heureusement qu'elle n'a pas brisé une chaise ou quelque chose du genre !

Luka hocha la tête et fit semblant d'avoir un peu de compassion.

-Je vois. Les jeunes de nos jours. Aucune responsabilité. Elle doit sûrement être ivre morte.

Luka s'approcha de la fille et la regarda avant de l'attraper gentiment par le poignet.

-Regarde-là, Bruno. Elle est évidemment effrayée, perdue, toute seule… Ha, pas plus tard que ce matin, elle agissait comme elle était une sorte de princesse.

Le garde moustachu caressa son menton, pensif.

-Oui…c'est vrai, j'ai bien entendu parler d'une fille délirante qui avait la folie de grandeurs…

Luka se mit à rire, un peu nerveusement.

-Ouais, quelqu'un comme elle devrait être envoyé dans un hôpital psychiatrique, tu ne penses pas ? Evidemment, quelqu'un de si grand et généreux comme moi peut l'y emmener, hm ?

Elle extirpa gentiment la fille loin des gardes avec qui elle luttait.

-Et que dîtes-vous de me la confier pour que vous puissiez tous aller dormir, hein ?

-Une seconde ! beugla Bruno. Tu es Megurine Luka ! siffla-t-il en la pointant du doigt. Ne l'écoutez pas ! C'est juste une sale voleuse, un rat d'égout !

Le sourire de Luka faiblit un peu.

-Umm…Eh bien…Le fait que je sois une voleuse ne veut pas dire que je n'ai pas une âme de citoyenne, tu sais…

Les gardes l'approchaient pas à pas Luka déglutit.

-J'veux dire, je suis soucieuse de euh, la qualité de notre communauté et je pense que ce n'est pas très constructif- que ce n'est pas une bonne idée de toute suite étiqueter les gens comme mentalement insociables et de les enfermer en prison et tout ça, ils n'auraient pas euh, l'aide dont ils ont besoin… et… et…

Les gardes ne l'écoutaient évidemment pas. Luka s'arrêta et se mit à ricaner nerveusement, et ensuite elle agrippa le poignet de la fille à nouveau et commença à courir. Comme si c'était un signal, les gardes les poursuivirent.

Heureusement, il faisait noir, et il n'y avait pas de lumières filtrant par les fenêtres. Luka connaissait bien la ville, si bien qu'après avoir fait quelques tours et détours, elle fit un brusque mouvement à droite et s'engouffra dans l'allée où se trouvait sa cachette- elle poussa les pierres qui en bloquaient l'entrée, puis elle poussa sans ménagement la fille à l'intérieur de la cachette avant de refermer le mur. Il faisait complètement noir. Luka entendait la fille respirer bruyamment, essoufflée à cause de la course.

-Tu devrais vraiment arrêter de te fourrer dans le pétrin, jeune fille, gronda Luka avec amusement.

-Je pouvais m'en sortir seule, siffla la fille.

-Ouais, bien sûr, rétorqua Luka en roulant les yeux. Tu pouvais évidemment battre tous ces gardes à toi toute seule.

-La ferme ! s'écria la fille, en plein de l'oreille de Luka, qui tressaillit. Elle commençait à regretter de l'avoir sauvée.

-C'est juste…reprit-elle, le Bas-Monde est étrange. Qu'ai-je fait de mal ? Je peux dormir où je veux.

-Ca ne marche pas de cette façon, dit Luka, un peu amusée par la perspective de personnes dormant où ils voulaient, sans aucun concept de propriété privée. Ici, il y a des choses appelées « possessions ». Bruno a acheté cette maison, c'est la sienne, et c'est privé. Si tout le monde pouvait entrer et manger sa nourriture et dormir dans son lit, il perdrait tout son argent à essayer de les nourrir !

-Encore l'argent, soupira la fille. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Techniquement, c'est quelque chose qu'on utilise pour acheter autre chose, expliqua Luka d'une manière bancale- elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir expliquer le concept. Chaque chose a un prix, et l'argent est ce qu'on utilise pour payer.

Un ange passa. Brisant le silence, la fille renifla avec dédain sans rien ajouter. Luka se tournait les pouces et regarda autour de la cachette.

-Euh…tenta Luka, je n'ai jamais été à la Tour Crypton. Comment c'est là-bas ?

-C'est…c'est un endroit merveilleux, soupira la fille. Pacifique, personne n'a aucun péché, tout était pur. Nous n'avions ni argent ni gardes. Nous n'en avions pas besoin. Les agriculteurs nous donnaient, à nous les nobles, à manger, et ceux des bas-étages nous amusaient.

Il y avait tant de mélancolie et de joie dans sa voix que Luka se demanda pourquoi elle avait quitté sa Tour.

-Alors pourquoi es-tu partie ? demanda Luka. On dirait que tu y étais vraiment heureuse.

-Je ne suis pas partie parce que je l'ai voulu, répliqua la fille, et sa voix devint glaciale.

Luka se mordit la lèvre.

-Oh, euh…alors, dans ce cas, comment tu t'appelles ?

-Quoi ?

-Je te demande ton nom. A moins que les Cryptonites n'en aient pas ?

-Evidemment que j'ai un nom, fit-elle sèchement. Je n'ai pas envie de le donner à une sale bouseuse comme toi. Tu pues.

Inconsciemment Luka porta la main à son nez et renifla ses haillons. Elle n'était pas particulièrement malodorante.

-Je ne pue pas.

-C'était quand la dernière fois que tu t'es lavée ? demanda la fille.

-Je me lave le visage et les pieds chaque jour, dit Luka après avoir réfléchi, mais c'est vrai que la dernière fois que j'ai pris un bain dans la rivière, ça remonte à quelques semaines.

La fille semblait complètement dégoûtée et Luka sentit sa fierté blessée.

-Les basses gens…

-D'accord, d'accord, concéda Luka, impatiente de changer de sujet. Donc, quel est ton nom ? Si je dois te sauver à chaque fois, je n'ai pas envie de tout le temps t'appeler par « la fille ».

-Je n'ai pas envie de te donner mon nom ! s'enflamma la fille.

Luka soupira dramatiquement.

-Oh, très bien. Je suppose que je vais devoir t'appeler par un autre nom, donc, comme…

Et ici Luka toussa et murmura « sale garce » en même temps.

-Tu m'as appelée comment ? demanda la fille.

-Hein, que quoi ? Moi ? Luka regarda autour d'elle, les yeux écarquillés et innocents. Comment je t'ai appelée quoi ?

-Tu m'as insultée ! s'époumona-t-elle, l'air horrifiée. E-espèce de sale bouseuse !

-Je ne t'ai pas insultée, dit calmement Luka. J'ai simplement dit que j'allais devoir t'appeler…*tousse*sale garce*tousse* Dis donc, c'est moi où il y a beaucoup de poussière ici ?

-Comment oses-tu…fit la fille, sa voix basse et menaçante.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? dit Luka. Hé, tu ne me donnes pas ton nom, alors y faut bien que je t'appelle comme ça.

-Mon nom, siffla la fille, est Hatsune Miku.

-Oh, sourit Luka. Ravie de te rencontrer, Miku. Je suis Luka, Megurine Luka.

-Je sais, dit Miku, d'un ton glacial, j'ai entendu. Tu es une sale bouseuse, mais en plus voleuse, pas vrai ?

Le sourire de Luka s'effaça. Elle n'avait pas envie qu'on lui rappelle ce qu'elle était réellement, même si elle savait que c'était vrai. Elle était vraiment une chapardeuse, et quoi qu'elle puisse faire elle le resterait.

-Ouais, je suppose, marmonna-t-elle en détournant les yeux. En tout cas, que vas-tu faire ?

-…Je ne sais pas, fit Miku après un silence.

-Pourquoi ne retournes-tu pas à la Tour puisque tu sembles l'aimer autant ? Apparemment tu as l'air de détester le Bas-Monde.

Miku se mordit la lèvre.

-Je ne peux pas y retourner. Je ne p-peux pas. H-h…

Il faisait encore trop sombre pour que Luka puisse voir, mais la voix de Miku faiblissait peu à peu. On aurait dit qu'elle allait pleurer. Luka resta bouche bée pendant plusieurs secondes avant que son esprit la ramène à la réalité. Elle leva avec hésitation une main pour la poser sur l'épaule de Miku, mais elle se rappela qu'elle détestait qu'une bouseuse la touche, et elle retira sa main, se léchant les lèvres nerveusement, sans savoir quoi dire. Luka n'avait jamais consolé personne, mais elle savait que quoi qui soit arrivé à Miku, c'avait été difficile, et pour cette raison, elle ne pouvait retourner dans sa Tour.

-Hé, dit Luka, doucement. Ca va aller. Le Bas-Monde n'est pas si mauvais. Que dis-tu que je t'apprenne à survivre ? Ce n'est pas dur.

Miku se mit à rire.

-Toi, une bouseuse, m'apprendre quelque chose ?

Luka prit une profonde inspiration.

-Eh bien, c'est mieux que de retourner chaque nid de guêpes et de s'embrouiller avec les gardes. Tôt ou tard, ils finiront par reconnaître ton visage.

Miku baissa les yeux.

-Je…

Elle tremblait; d'un coup, Luka sentit une bouffée de compassion et de pitié pour la fille, naufragée dans un monde qu'elle pensait mauvais, sans aucun moyen de rentrer chez elle, trappée dans un océan de péchés et de corruption. Miku était terrifiée.

-Hé, tout va bien se passer, dit Luka gentiment. Ce n'est vraiment pas si horrible ici, parfois c'est même drôle. Je vais t'aider, et fais-moi confiance, personne ne connaît mieux les rues que moi. En un rien de temps tu seras devenue une savante cartographe.

Miku resta silencieuse pendant un long moment avant d'entourer ses genoux de ses bras et de les serrer contre sa poitrine, la tête posée entre les deux.

-Je ne veux pas être cartographe…Je…Je veux juste rentrer chez moi…

Luka se gratta l'arrière de la tête et leva les yeux.

-Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne le fais-tu pas ? Tu es perdue ?

Miku se mit à pleurer, émettant de minuscules sanglots et des reniflements, et Luka se mordit la lèvre, regarda autour, essayant de penser à quelque chose, n'importe quoi, qui pouvait faire en sorte que Miku aille mieux. Ses sanglots étaient déchirants; c'étaient ceux d'une petite fille perdue. Luka commença à paniquer- elle n'avait aucune idée de comment gérer les larmes, et elle était complètement abattue à la vision de la fille larmoyante.

-Je vais t'aider, dit Luka à Miku, un faible sourire au visage. Je vais t'aider, d'accord ? Ne pleure pas. Tout va bien se passer, vraiment. Si tu es perdue, je peux t'aider à retourner à la Tour Crypton. Ce n'est pas très loin d'ici.

-Je ne peux pas ! rétorqua Miku, presque en criant, en levant la tête abruptement. Je ne peux pas y retourner !

-J'ai compris, j'ai compris, dit Luka calmement en tentant de l'apaiser. On peut parler de ça plus tard, d'acc' ? Sortons d'ici d'abord. Tu peux dormir chez moi, et…

Luka s'arrêta quand elle vit le dégoût dans les yeux de Miku.

-Quoi ?

Miku entoura sa poitrine de ses bras.

-Je vais chez toi !

Ses yeux étaient écarquillés et remplis de peur indignée.

-On m'a appris ce qui se passe, dit-elle en frissonnant, dans le Bas-Monde, quand les gens en invitent d'autres dans leurs maisons, ils…ils…

Elle serra les paupières.

-Ne me touche pas, sale perverse bouseuse !

Luka prit une profonde inspiration.

-Miku, je ne vais pas te toucher. Contrairement à ce que tu as pu apprendre, nous ne sommes pas tous pervers, d'accord ? Si ça te rassure, je peux même dormir à l'extérieur. Comme tu as besoin d'un endroit où te reposer, tu dormiras sous mon toit.

Miku considéra Luka avec prudence pendant quelques instants puis fit lentement tomber ses bras le long de son corps.

-D'accord, je te crois, bouseuse. Si jamais tu fais le moindre mouvement…

« Super, elle ne pleure plus », pensa Luka avant de hocher la tête et de sourire.

-Fais-moi confiance, je ne vais rien te faire. Quel genre de fille penses-tu que je sois ?

Luka repoussa la pierre dans le mur et escalada les graviers dans l'air frais nocturne, Miku derrière elle. Elle fit glisser les pierres à nouveau et conduisit Miku à sa maison. Plus elles s'approchaient, Luka se sentit honteuse de sa –plus que- modeste maison- aux yeux Cryptoniens de Miku, elle aurait l'air délabrée et triste. Toutefois, Luka resta silencieuse et ouvrit galamment la porte en bois, et laissa entrer Miku en premier avant de la suivre à l'intérieur.

-On y est, dit Luka, mon humble demeure. Le sac de couchage est là, ajouta-t-elle en pointant le sol.

-Il n'y a pas…de lit ? demanda Miku en fixant le sac poussiéreux.

-Ben je viens de te le montrer, répondit Luka.

-Mais c'est juste un morceau de vêtement sur le sol !

-Non, dit Luka patiemment. C'est une literie et une couverture. Parfaitement adéquat pour dormir.

Miku fit quelques pas vers la couchette et s'accroupit à côté. Elle renifla le fin matelas, frotta quelque peu la couverture entre ses doigts. Le nez retroussé, elle s'exclama :

-Il y a de la saleté partout dessus ! Je ne dormirai pas dans un lit sale !

Luka prit une nouvelle inspiration et se rappela que Miku était juste perdue et confuse dans un étrange monde mais tout de même, avait-elle autant besoin de faire sa…diva ?

-Si tu veux, mais c'est le seul endroit où tu peux poser tes deux oreilles. Relax, Miku. Ca ne va te faire aucun mal. Un peu de saleté, tant pis. Je laverai ça à la rivière si tu veux demain. Je prendrai un bain aussi, d'acc' ?

Miku fronça les sourcils, manifestement en désaccord avec le compromis, mais obtempéra sans faire de chichis.

* * *

-o-o-o-

Pendant quelques jours, Luka emmena Miku autour de la ville, lui montrant et expliquant le complexe réseau de rues, les nombreuses cachettes utiles et l'emmena à la rivière pour se laver.

Quand elles atteignirent les rives, Miku se renfrogna l'air dégoûté il faisait beau et chaud, et plusieurs personnes se lavaient dans les eaux de la rivière Elefan.

Luka, qui avait amené son sac de couchage, jeta un coup d'œil troublé à Miku.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il ya ?

-Des bains mixtes ! lâcha Miku à bout de souffle.

Luka regarda la rivière sans comprendre, reconnut quelques voleurs et mendiants- l'un d'entre eux lui sourit et lui fit un grand geste de la main pour lui souhaiter le bonjour. Luka répondit à ses salutations de la même manière.

Miku fixa Luka, sidérée.

-Qu-qu'est-ce que c'était que ce signal ?

-Un bonjour, dit Luka, confuse. Tu sais, on se salue quoi.

Miku resta silencieuse pendant un moment, et Luka haussa les épaules.

-Alors, tu vas entrer dans l'eau oui ou non ?

Miku fit non de la tête.

-Quoi non ? demanda Luka. Il fait beau aujourd'hui, c'est parfait pour se baigner.

-Je ne peux pas me déshabiller devant tout le monde, marmonna Miku.

-Aww, sourit Luka à son puéril embarrassement. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Miku. Tout le monde s'en fiche- regarde, tout le monde est nu comme des vers.

Comme pour appuyer ses dires, deux hommes et une femme passèrent devant elles, tous trois complètement nus. Miku se cacha les yeux le temps qu'ils s'en aillent.

-J-je ne veux juste pas montrer mon corps aux gens ! s'exclama-t-elle après quelques minutes, vérifiant que les nudistes soient bien partis. A la Tour, l'intimité était importante…personne d'autre à part moi-même n'a jamais vu mon corps, et je compte…je compte bien faire en sorte que personne ne le voie !

Luka cligna les yeux et se demanda comment les gens de Crypton pouvaient se reproduire s'ils étaient tous autant coincés. Mais elle pouvait comprendre la timidité de Miku.

-Oh. Mais c'est le seul endroit où…

Elle posa ses yeux autour de la rivière et eut une idée.

-Tiens ça pour moi, demanda-t-elle en fourrant le sac de couchage dans les bras de Miku.

Elle courut le long de la rivière, s'accroupit sur une rive et remplit une bassine avec de l'eau avant de se relever en trébuchant, à cause du poids de la bassine et de la boue glissante; elle réussit cependant à retourner auprès de Miku, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

-Ta da ! s'écria-t-elle en lui tendant la bassine.

-Quoi ? dit Miku, déconcertée.

-Tu peux utiliser ça pour te baigner, regarde. Mouille un tissu avec de l'eau et frotte-toi avec. Je peux te trouver une brosse, peut-être même du savon, et un miroir; tiens, pendant que tu y es, tu pourras laver la couchette puisque t'es tellement tendue sur sa propreté.

Miku fixa Luka pendant un instant avant de détourner le regard.

-D'accord. Très bien. Vous les basses-gens vous devez vraiment vous laver de cette manière, pas comme…pas _comme ça_, fit-elle en embrassant de la main la rivière.

Luka lui jeta un regard en coin et haussa les épaules.

Une heure plus tard, Luka avait réussi à voler une brosse et une petite plaquette de savon. Portant avec respect le savon dans ses mains, consciente que c'était un luxe qui coûtait la peau des fesses, elle présenta l'objet à Miku avant de lui donner la brosse. Miku s'empara du savon sans ménagement et battit en retraite vers un endroit dissimulé le temps de préparer ses ustensiles tandis que Luka lui créait une sorte de paravent avec débrouillardise. Elle avait récupéré entre autres tôles et ordures près de sa maison alors autant s'en servir à bon escient.

Miku émergea de derrière le paravent improvisé, jetant les vêtements par-dessus. Elle tenait dans les mains sac de couchage trempé dans ses mains et alla l'accrocher sur une branche d'arbre. Luka se releva et s'approcha de Miku.

-Et voilà, dit-elle, joyeusement. T'es toute propre.

Luka ne put s'empêcher de se rapprocher et de renifler Miku après tout, elle avait utilisé du _savon, _et Luka n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui en avait eu. Miku sentait l'odeur d'herbes exotiques, et de roses, et le relaxant parfum de lavande : en d'autres mots, elle sentait incroyablement bon pour le nez sensible de Luka. Elle pouvait à peine y croire. Elle n'avait jamais rencontré personne qui sente aussi bon. Luka sourit et se rappela avec fierté comment elle avait réussi à voler le savon. C'avait été assez dur, mais Luka était assez entraînée dans l'art du larcin, et-

-Est-ce que tu es en train de _me renifler_ ? demanda Miku, sa voix lourde de dédain et de dégoût.

Luka recula.

-Désolée. C'est juste que je n'ai jamais senti de savon avant.

-Ah bon, fit Miku en la fixant.

Luka hocha la tête. Miku disparut derrière le paravent et revint avec le savon dans ses deux mains. Elle l'offrit à Luka, qui le prit. Il était glissant et mouillé à cause de Miku qui l'avait utilisé plus tôt. Luka fit courir ses doigts joyeusement par-dessus.

-Tu sais, dit Luka, c'est une très bonne qualité de savon qui vient du sud, fait avec de l'huile d'olive…pas avec notre vieux suif. Du savon de ce genre, c'est réservé aux riches. On est chanceuses de l'avoir eu gratuitement, hein ?

Elle lui sourit avant de jouer avec le savon, le jetant en l'air et le rattrapant, puis elle le porta à son nez, prenant une grande inhalation. L'odeur à base de plantes flotta jusqu'à ses narines et elle soupira d'aise. Elle aurait aimé faire ça pour toujours.

-Pourquoi tu ne te lave pas avec, dans ce cas ? demanda Miku.

Luka se mit à rire.

-Moi, me laver avec un luxe ? Pas question. C'est trop bien pour moi. En plus, ça servira à quoi ? Je vais me salir à nouveau.

-Tout de même, insista Miku, ça te garde propre. Si tu ne te laves pas, tu vas tomber malade. A cause des microbes. Et l'eau de cette rivière…elle avait l'air sale. Qu'est-ce que vous faites de vos latrines ?

-Ben, on jette le contenu dans la rivière simplement. C'est quoi des microbes ? Parce que les gens tombent malades à cause des troubles d'humeur. Les « microbes » c'est un autre mot pour les « troubles d'humeur » ?

Il y eut un long silence. Une expression horrifiée étirait lentement le visage de Miku.

-Quoi ? demanda Luka.

Miku hurla et commença à se frotter furieusement les bras.

* * *

-o-o-o-

Luka était ravie de voir qu'elle faisait des progrès avec Miku. Progressivement elle lui brisait sa coquille Miku avait même arrêté de l'appeler « sale bouseuse », pour l'appeler par son nom plus souvent. En plus de cela, elle semblait accepter le Bas-Monde un peu mieux pas beaucoup, mais un petit peu mieux. Luka commençait à ressentir un peu d'affection pour Miku. La vie de voleur à l'arrache était solitaire, et Luka réalisa à quel point la compagnie d'une personne lui avait manqué. Leur vie ensemble pouvait même être considérée comme assez paisible, jusqu'à ce jour qui changea tout.

La journée avait pourtant commencé assez banalement. Luka et Miku étaient sorties et s'étaient assises près du magasin d'armes, ravies de pouvoir profiter de tranches de pain frais- un met rare- de brochettes de viande que Luka avait bien évidemment volées. C'était encore un jour d'été très chaud et Luka était habillée de ses haillons, tandis que ceux de Miku, avant propres et nets, commençaient à se détériorer progressivement malgré le temps que Miku prenait à les laver. (Curieusement Miku refusait de les laver dans la rivière.)

Luka sentit un mouvement étrange dans la foule, quelque chose d'agité, d'énervé. Soudain quelqu'un se mit à hurler. Luka se leva immédiatement et regarda autour d'elle. La masse de personnes s'était brisée en une cohue désorganisée et paniquée, et les échoppes étaient renversées par le mouvement affolé- même les placides gardes et braves marchands s'enfuyaient, laissant leurs boutiques grandes ouvertes derrière eux.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Miku en regardant Luka. Est-ce que c'est une sorte de fête dans le Bas-Monde ?

-Pas une fête, dit Luka précipitamment.

Elle tira Miku et commença à courir, comme à son habitude, en l'entraînant derrière elle.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe mais…je pense qu'il faut qu'on fiche le camp d'ici- ah !

Le magasin d'armes derrière elles explosa, les faisant presque voler sous la force du souffle. Luka tira le pan de la chemise de Miku et l'encercla de ses bras, l'empêchant de se cogner au sol pavé. Elle se fit mal au dos en atterrissant- serrant les dents pour refouler l'horrible douleur, elle se leva fébrilement, agrippa le poignet de Miku, ressentant au plus profond d'elle-même le besoin de la protéger- Miku était sous la responsabilité de Luka et Luka lui avait dit qu'elle l'aiderait, mais d'une certaine manière, l'aide s'était transformée en « protection ».

Luka se réfugia dans « son » allée, haletant lourdement. Miku titubait, épuisée et désorientée. Luka jeta un coup d'œil au coin de l'allée et vit une compagnie de soldats en armure. D'après ce qu'elle pouvait voir, ils ne portaient pas d'emblème, rien qui puisse les identifier.

-Est-ce qu'un autre pays nous aurait déclaré la guerre ? murmura Luka.

Elle leva les yeux vers Miku, qui tremblait, presque violemment, les yeux écarquillés, le visage blanc de peur. Luka passa un bras autour de sa taille et la ramena plus près d'elle.

Elle poussa la pierre sous ses pieds, mais la cachette était remplie à ras-bord de personnes.

-Inutile d'essayer les autres, dit une femme au visage couvert de terre. Elles sont toutes pleines aussi.

Et elle ferma la pierre sans ménagement.

Luka lécha ses lèvres nerveusement et commença à examiner toutes les possibilités et se remémorer les cachettes, avant de remarquer avec dégoût que ses mains tremblaient. Elle prit quelques profondes inspirations. Elle ne voulait pas effrayer Miku encore plus. Elle devait faire semblant d'avoir un plan.

-Bon, lui dit-elle, attends ici.

Miku secoua la tête violemment et s'accrocha à la jambe de Miku, pathétiquement, comme une enfant apeurée.

-Non, non ! Tu vas me laisser toute seule, pas vrai ? Tu vas mourir !

-Je ne vais pas mourir, rassura Luka, je vais juste distraire les ennemis.

-Non ! s'écria Miku, s'accrochant plus fort.

Luka vit qu'elle avait vraiment l'air terrifiée. Elle commençait même à pleurer.

-Chut, murmura Luka en lui tapotant la tête d'un geste qu'elle voulait rassurant. D'accord, d'accord. On va essayer de se faufiler…là, ajouta-t-elle en indiquant un endroit de l'allée.

Elles coururent le long de l'allée quand Luka entendit des cris derrière elle. Elle se retourna. Un soldat pointait son doigt droit vers elle et Miku.

-Elle est là ! hurla-t-il.

La compagnie entière sembla paniquer et quelques-uns désertèrent. Ceux restants commencèrent à courir vers Luka et Miku, cette dernière figée par la peur. Luka ne prononça pas un seul mot et courut le plus vite possible, entraînant Miku derrière elle. Son cœur battait fort à ses oreilles et elle courut encore plus vite mais Miku la ralentissait. Elles ne pouvaient leur échapper…Luka voyait déjà leurs épées la découper en rondelles…et ce serait si facile de s'enfuir si elle laissait Miku livrée à son sort et qu'elle puisse sauver sa peau…

Non ! Luka secoua la tête. A quoi pensait-elle ? Miku avait besoin d'elle. Luka avait dit qu'elle aiderait Miku et même si la fille était ingrate et prude et étroite d'esprit, Luka se souciait d'elle. Luka n'avait jamais voulu être égoïste et elle n'allait pas l'être maintenant. Luka fit de son mieux pour utiliser toutes ses astuces de voleuse mais Miku n'arrivait pas à bien suivre.

Luka entra dans une maison, mais elle s'arrêta net quand un groupe de soldats lui barra le passage- ils avaient attendu ici, c'était une embuscade- et paniquée, elle se retourna pour s'échapper- mais un autre groupe les avait suivies. Derrière, il y avait d'autres soldats qui affluaient. La ville était en feu. Luka sentait les effluves de sueur et de métal et de sang et l'odeur âcre de la chair humaine rôtissant. Apparemment, les soldats avaient mis le feu à la ville et avaient pillé tout ce qu'ils avaient trouvé, sauf l'immeuble dans lequel elles se trouvaient. Miku s'accrocha à Luka, tremblante de peur; Luka regarda tout autour, désespérée de trouver une échappatoire, mais il n'y avait rien.

-Elle est là, murmura un soldat. On l'a enfin trouvée.

Miku glapit et pleurnicha et s'accrocha plus fort à Luka.

-Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Luka. Et que voulez-vous à Miku ?

-Ca ne te regarde pas, dit le soldat. Tu vas bientôt mourir, de toute façon…peut-être le sauras-tu dans l'au-delà.

Luka ne put comprendre ses mots. Son esprit semblait s'être fermé. Elle allait mourir. Juste ici. Le soldat leva son épée au-dessus de sa tête, et Miku… Luka ne pouvait rien faire pour aider Miku cette fois-ci, elle était inutile, rien de plus qu'une bouseuse après tout. Luka voulait tellement se tourner vers Miku et s'excuser, mais ses mots restaient bloqués dans sa gorge, l'épée était tellement près, Luka serra la main tremblante de Miku très fort, essayant de la rassurer, l'épée s'abaissa et ensuite il y eut une lumière très chaude qui aveugla Luka. La main de Miku arrêta de trembler, et Luka tomba inconsciente.

* * *

-o-o-o-

-Ugh…

La tête de Luka faisait horriblement mal. Elle pouvait voir le visage de Miku au-dessus du sien, flou et indistinct. Sa vision s'éclaira doucement. L'odeur métallique du sang emplit ses narines, lourde et étouffante.

-Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Miku.

Sa voix résonna dans ses oreilles et Luka grimaça, levant une main. Miku se tut, obéissante. Luka s'assit en grognant et en se frottant la tête.

-Qu'est-ce qui…s'est passé ? demanda-t-elle, encore groggy. Comment avons-nous survécu ?

Miku baissa les yeux.

-Je ne sais pas. J'ai juste senti quelque chose bouillir à l'intérieur de moi. Juste avant que je m'en rende compte, tous les soldats sont morts…

Miku ferma les yeux et un frisson courut le long de son échine.

-C'était tellement… la-la manière dont ils sont morts. Comme…comme si ils étaient en complète agonie. Ils-ils n'avaient aucune blessure, mais…mais…

-Tu les as tués ?

Luka fixa Miku. L'espace d'un instant elle ne lui parut pas si inoffensive. Miku ferma les yeux à nouveau et hocha la tête.

-Je…je crois.

-C…c'est horrible…

Luka se hissa péniblement sur ses deux pieds, le souffle court. Elle se tenait à côté d'une meurtrière… Luka n'avait jamais tué personne, elle ne faisait pas partie de ces voleurs qui égorgeaient pour un maigre pécule, et Miku elle, n'avait pas tué seulement un, ou deux, mais une compagnie entière d'hommes, tous morts avec souffrance.

-Tu les as tués ? répéta-t-elle.

Miku hocha la tête encore une fois, l'air blessée. Luka, horrifiée, se mit à reculer lentement. Elle regarda autour d'elle; la ville brûlait, brûlait- tout était en cendres. Luka écarquilla les yeux, l'insoutenable vérité s'insinuant dans son esprit- la ville avait été complètement _annihilée_. Il n'y avait pas de survivants. Et…apparemment, les soldats étaient après Miku. Tout cela était de sa faute. C'était elle qui avait amené toute cette douleur et la mort dans la ville de Luka. Si elle n'avait pas été là, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé.

-Tout le monde est mort… dit Luka doucement.

Elle lui jeta un regard haineux, et Miku tressaillit.

-C'est de ta faute !

-Luka…dit Miku d'une voix faible. Je ne savais pas qu'ils attaqueraient Marlon…

-Mais les gens sont quand même morts ! s'écria Luka. Ils…ils sont morts par ta faute ! A cause de toi ! Une ville entière ! Tous ceux que je connaissais…

Les mains de Luka se serrèrent douloureusement, puis elle les laissa tomber le long de ses côtes.

-Tous…morts…à cause de toi ! C'est…c'est de ta faute, sale…sale monstre !

Miku écarquilla les yeux, choquée et blessée. Elle bafouilla avant de se recomposer et de jeter un regard faussement noir, occulté par la douleur.

-Très bien ! Stupide bouseuse… Je t'ai sauvé la vie, pas vrai ?

Sa voix était amère.

-Et je n'ai voulu la mort de personne ! Je ne suis pas un monstre ! Je n'en suis pas un, tu m'entends ? hurla-t-elle d'une voix aigue et désespérée.

-TU L'ES ! s'époumona Luka tandis qu'elle tournait les talons. Ne me suis pas !

-Je ne le ferai pas ! cria Miku derrière elle.

* * *

-o-o-o-

Luka marchait à travers les ruines fumantes de la ville où elle avait grandi. Elle parcourut les vieilles allées, parsemées de corps sans vie. Luka repoussa une pierre du pied, révélant une cachette, et à sa plus grande horreur, vit la pièce entière remplie de cadavres. Elle sentit une vague de dégoût et de terreur lui secouer son corps, et elle s'enfuit vers la place principale. Elle fixa des yeux le chaos et la destruction. Chaque immeuble, brulé. Désespérée, Luka se mit à chercher des survivants. Elle fouilla chaque maison, chaque camp, elle alla même voir à la rivière. Mais il n'y avait pas de survivants. Elle s'assit en face d'un couple, mort en échangeant une dernière étreinte, découvrit des gardes rôtis dans leur armure de fer. Les cadavres jonchaient les rues, leurs membres inertes noirs et rachitiques desséchés par la chaleur étouffante de la veille. Luka ne put en supporter plus. Elle courut et vomit dans la rivière, laissant ses larmes se mêler à la sueur. Tout le monde était mort. Tout le monde…la seule survivante était Luka, et elle avait survécu seulement à cause de Miku. Quelle cruelle ironie.

Miku…Luka ferma les yeux, le cœur serré par le regret. Miku avait eu l'air tellement blessée quand Luka l'avait appelée « monstre ». Dans l'esprit de Luka une série de souvenirs de leurs brefs moments de bonheur, le temps qu'elles avaient passé ensembles. Elle sentit ses lèvres trembloter en un fantôme de sourire au souvenir de Miku volant inconsciemment une pomme. Mais Luka se rappela ce qu'elle lui avait dit; qu'elle l'aiderait. Elle se rappela qu'elle s'était promis de protéger Miku. Elle se rappela de Miku lui agrippant le bras quand les soldats les avaient attaquées, sa terreur, sa panique. Quand elle avait hurlé qu'elle n'était pas un monstre…

Luka se frotta les yeux.

-Je suis bien trop gentille, se murmura-t-elle.

Elle ouvrit alors les yeux et courut dans la ville en désolation à la recherche de Miku.

* * *

**T/N : **Voilà le chapitre 2. _Next On_ en anglais est bel et bien fini :) Je ne vais pas spoiler mais la conclusion m'a laissée mitigée, car un peu tirée par les cheveux. Elle n'en reste pas moins spectaculaires. Si cela vous intéresse, Nuclear Eggs travaille sur un Rin X Len (non-ceste) qui m'a beaucoup fait rire, j'envisage même de le traduire, _après_. L'histoire s'appelle _SOHCATOA ! _(l'équivalent anglais de notre CAHSOTOA, cosinus, sinus, tangentes, mm ?) et elle est vraiment excellente.

***Paru Café**


	3. Chapitre 3

Apparemment, Miku ne voulait pas qu'on la trouve.

Luka chercha partout dans le village, encore et encore, en haut en bas, tout en criant le nom de Miku. Elle était même retournée voir dans les cachettes souterraines pour vérifier si par hasard Miku s'était blottie parmi les cadavres; mais bien évidemment, il n'y avait que des trépassés. Luka abandonna la recherche- car indubitablement, Miku était partie il y a longtemps, et Luka perdait son temps à essayer, car pourquoi Miku resterait-elle dans un village calciné, surtout après qu'elle lui ait hurlé dessus ? Luka soupira, et péniblement, marcha jusqu'à sa maison, espérant la trouver indemne. Douces illusions : la maison avait été complètement réduite en cendres. Luka se dirigea vers les cendres fumantes et baissa les yeux sur elle, les sourcils froncés. Sa bonne vieille maison, disparue à jamais…

Luka frémit, sentant tout d'un coup une peur glaciale la frapper comme un coup de poignard. Qu'allait-elle faire ? Sa ville avait été complètement brûlée, et Luka ne connaissait que les rues de Marlon. Dans d'autres villes, que ferait-elle ? Voler à nouveau ? Marlon était une ville plutôt laxiste et tolérait les voleurs, mais Luka savait très bien que les autres villes ne seraient pas aussi indulgentes. Se faire prendre la main dans le sac équivaudrait à la voir coupée. Luka se frotta les yeux, maintenant humides, et sa gorge se resserrait en même temps qu'elle commença à renifler. Elle sentit ses joues rosir et elle se mit à pleurer.

A la grande surprise de Luka cependant, elle entendit d'autres sanglots à proximité… quelqu'un…

_Miku !_ Luka suivit le son des pleurs, empruntant la route sale et usée à côté des décombres de sa maison, cette route qui conduisait vers le grand extérieur de Marlon, et trouva Miku, la morve au nez, assise un peu plus loin, le dos contre un arbre.

Luka s'approcha de Miku avec précaution, car elle ne voulait pas brusquer la jeune fille, spécialement après ce qu'elle lui ait dit plus tôt. Elle sentit une vague de culpabilité l'envahir à ce souvenir. Traiter quelqu'un de monstre, le blâmer pour la mort de on ne sait combien de personnes, le déshumaniser, c'était quelque chose de terrible à dire, une chose que Luka s'estimait assez intelligente pour ne pas prononcer... apparemment pas. Luka posa doucement sa main sur l'épaule de Miku, ce qui la fit faire se raidir.

- Miku ? dit Luka, doucement.

Miku baissa les yeux, essayant de cacher ses larmes.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Je voulais m'excuser, déclara Luka. J'ai perdu la tête. Je n'aurais pas dû te crier dessus. Je n'aurais pas dû te traiter de monstre. Je suis désolée.

Miku renifla et détourna les yeux.

- Tu penses _vraiment_ que je vais te pardonner si facilement ?

C'était au tour de Luka de baisser les yeux, le visage brûlant de honte.

- J-je…je suis désolée…C-c'est juste que… ma- ma ville vient d'être incendiée, et tout le monde est mort…

Luka leva les yeux au ciel, essayant de ravaler ses larmes.

- Les cachettes sont bourrées de cadavres, tu sais… Et ma maison a été brûlée aussi… tout a disparu…

Les mains de Luka tremblaient. Elle retira sa main de l'épaule de Miku pour les porter à son visage et contenir ses larmes.

- Tout… sanglota-t-elle.

Miku ne pipa mot, laissant Luka pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Luka s'était dissoute dans une petite forme larmoyante, ressassant ses pensées pour son village, se morigénant pour sa force de caractère faible, de son avenir sombre et effrayant et solitaire. Luka ne se sentait même pas elle-même; elle avait l'impression qu'elle avait donné son corps à une chose étrange qui la faisait pleurer pleurer pleurer, l'esprit brumeux. Tout ce qu'elle avait connu avait disparu en un jour, et c'était beaucoup trop pour Luka.

- Je comprends ce que tu ressens, déclara Miku, d'une voix lointaine. Ces mêmes personnes ont attaqué la Tour. Ils nous ont traités d'hérétiques, ils en avaient après moi… Je me suis échappée seulement parce que mon ami m'a protégée, et j'ai…

Elle frissonna.

- Un des chevaliers a envahi la chambre, et j'ai…

Prestement, Luka poussa Miku dans ses bras, ressentant le besoin de consoler Miku à ce moment. Après avoir appris ce qui s'était passée, Luka se détestait pour ce qu'elle avait dit plus tôt. La maison de Miku avait également été attaquée… combien de fois l'avait-elle blessée par inadvertance en lui demandait pourquoi elle ne pouvait retourner à la Tour Crypton ?

Luka fixa le haut de la tête de Miku, sentit de chaudes larmes tremper son habit, écouta ses sanglots étouffés, renifla à pleins poumons l'odeur de brûlé dans l'air.

Pourquoi Miku ? Peut-être était-ce à cause de ce pouvoir remarquable dont elle avait fait preuve plus tôt quand elle avait tué une compagnie entière d'hommes avec une certaine magie…

Luka frotta doucement le dos de Miku en grands cercles, jusqu'à ce que Miku s'arrête lentement de pleurer. Toutes deux restèrent ainsi en dehors du village calciné, se supportant l'une l'autre.

* * *

-o-o-o

* * *

Le lendemain, ironiquement, _perversement_, fut une belle journée, le ciel d'un bleu éclatant et les feuilles des arbres vertes émeraude. La saleté était chaude et douce sous les orteils de Luka; elle mit ses sandales usées réparées avec quelques morceaux de paille non brûlée. Luka se dit fermement de ne pas regarder en arrière, car elle risquerait de pleurer encore plus.

Elle se sentait déconnectée, comme si elle était à la dérive, sans ancre, avec rien qui ne puisse la ramener sur terre ferme. En plus de cela, elle sentait quelque chose d'étrange bouillonner en elle, un feu de colère qui la consumait. Luka repensa aux soldats qui avaient attaqué Marlon la veille, et ce sentiment étrange éclata dans sa poitrine, submergea temporairement son esprit dans une combinaison de douleur et de rage. Ses doigts fouillèrent à un endroit qu'il ne fallait pas toucher et la paille glissa hors des trous de savate qu'elle avait fait. Luka laissa échapper un sifflement exaspéré, et elle recommença à soigneusement enfiler ses sandales.

Miku était assise sur l'herbe, regardant Luka. Elle ne semblait pas savoir quoi dire ou faire, alors elle s'était installée pour arracher un à un des brins d'herbes, jusqu'à ce que Luka se mette debout sur ses sandales nouvellement réparées. Elle exhala et essaya de bloquer la colère envers les chevaliers au fond d'elle. Ils étaient morts, il n'y avait rien que Luka puisse faire contre eux. Et Luka ne savait même pas pour quoi ils s'étaient battus, elle était donc dans une impasse.

- Alors maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Miku.

- Maintenant quoi… ? chuchota Luka, éberluée, après une profonde inspiration. Miku, tu n'es pas en colère contre les cavaliers ?

Miku détourna les yeux et Luka remarqua que ses poings étaient douloureusement serrés.

- Bien sûr que je le suis ! _Ils ont détruit la Tour !_ s'écria Miku en se levant. Ils ont essayé de _me tuer !_ Pourquoi ne serais-je pas en colère contre eux ?

- Ouais ! dit Luka, la colère de Miku embrasant la sienne. Et après hier… même s'ils sont morts, je… _agh !_

Luka donna un coup de poing inutile contre le sol, cherchant un moyen d'expulser sa colère, avant de se rendre compte de son geste. Elle étouffa sa rage, se força à se calmer. Ils étaient morts. Il était inutile de s'insurger contre la mort. De plus, Luka n'avait ni pays ni organisation contre qui retourner sa fureur.

- D'accord, déclara Luka. Ils ont essayé de te tuer. Maintenant il faut savoir _pourquoi ?_

- Quoi ? Comment saurais-je ce que leurs sales esprits de mécréants pensent ? s'insurgea Miku en lui décochant un regard noir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils essayent de me tuer !

- Probablement à cause de ce pouvoir que tu as, dit Luka. Tu les as tous tués, pas vrai ?

Miku se mordit la lèvre et sa main glissa inconsciemment vers son tatouage Cryptonien sur son épaule.

- O-ouais…

- Bon, ça nous fait une piste, nota Luka en se levant. Donc, on sait que ça a un rapport avec la magie…alors…

Elle claqua les doigts.

- Il faut qu'on aille à Avagrin !

- Avagrin ? répéta Miku.

- Oui ! dit Luka en hochant la tête. C'est une ville magique.

- Oh, fit Miku en fronçant les sourcils. Les basses gens font de la magie ? C'est impossible.

- C'est tout à fait possible, contredit la plus âgée. Après tout, les gens de la Tour Crypton venaient du soi-disant Bas-Monde auparavant. Je veux dire, je ne sais pas faire de magie… il faut beaucoup étudier pour ça, dès son plus jeune âge, trois ans au plus tard, mais… je veux dire, je pense qu'il y aura des mages qui voudront t'aider.

- Pourquoi voudraient-ils m'aider ? demanda Miku. J'ai tué une cavalerie entière. Les mages sont curieux, tu sais, reprit-elle, la voix distante. Ils pourraient vouloir faire des expériences sur moi…

- Jamais je ne laisserais ça se produire ! s'écria Luka vivement.

Elle avait peur de voir Miku capturée pour on ne sait quoi, avant d'immédiatement se sentir stupide et honteuse. Elle aurait dû se rappeler que les mages étaient connus pour ne pas être très fidèles à l'éthique en ce qui concernaient les nouveautés, et… Luka baissa les yeux. Elle n'était rien d'autre qu'une _bouseuse_; comment pouvait-elle protéger Miku ? Mais elles devaient trouver des réponses à leurs questions… elles ne pouvaient s'enfuir à chaque fois, sinon elles s'enfuiraient pour toujours et ne s'arrêteraient jamais. Luka secoua la tête impatiemment.

- Il faudra qu'on s'enfuie s'ils nous pourchassent. Je te protégerai.

Miku fixa Luka un instant avant de baisser les yeux.

- Mais bien sûr…

- Oui bien sûr, répéta Luka. Mon village est détruit maintenant. Il faut que l'on reste ensemble.

Luka ne mentionna pas qu'elle aussi n'avait nulle part où aller. Elle était coincée avec Miku; en quelque sorte, elle savait que si elle ne l'avait pas suivie, si elle ne l'avait pas soutenue, si elle ne l'avait pas protégée, le reste de sa vie se serait passée dans un désert d'indifférence.

Miku releva la tête, le visage pâle et inquiet, et elle glissa un peu à côté de Luka qui se tenait debout à côté d'elle. Elle hocha la tête silencieusement.

- D'accord.

* * *

-o-o-o-

* * *

Après être remontées vers le village pour récupérer de la nourriture intacte, les deux filles se dirigèrent vers le nord jusqu'à Avagrin. Luka serrait contre elle une carte roussie qu'elle avait trouvée dans la maison de Bruno, et dans son sac, deux outres, des aliments divers allant de fromage à navets- assez pour subsister pendant quelques jours. Luka détenait également assez nerveusement une épée courte, pillée d'une des armures des chevaliers. Il y avait des créatures dangereuses dans le désert, et tous ceux qui étaient en dehors des limites d'une zone de peuplement devaient porter avec eux une certaine forme de protection. L'épée était tout ce qu'avait Luka- l'armure entière était beaucoup trop lourde.

Le paysage autour d'elles ne changeaient pas, pas depuis qu'elles aient quitté le village. Elles cheminaient sur des sentiers battus à travers les bois voisins, entourés de grands arbres qui cachaient le soleil, ne permettant que quelques rayons de lumière de filtrer à travers leur feuillage ici et là pour éclairer le chemin.

- On va passer à travers la forêt, déclara Luka en consultant la carte. Nous devons prendre la voie publique, la suivre sur plusieurs kilomètres, et enfin, nous atteindrons Avagrin.

Tout en parlant, elle traçait le chemin de son doigt. Elle n'avait jamais appris à bien lire, mais Avagrin n'avait pas l'air si loin, vraiment…

Miku lui arracha la carte des mains et fit un étrange son mi-étouffé mi-étranglé.

- C'est à douze lieues(1) d'ici !

- Des lieues ? C'est quoi ? demanda Luka en clignant les yeux.

- Ca nous prendra des heures pour y arriver, dit Miku d'un ton désespéré. Il n'y a aucun moyen pour atteindre Avagrin plus vite ?

Luka vérifia la carte à nouveau.

- Euh, on n'a pas d'argent…

- Mais tu es une voleuse ! s'écria Miku, jetant au loin ses mœurs Cryptoniens. Tu ne peux pas voler de l'argent ? Ou un cheval ?

- Il y a des chevaux à la Tour Crypton ? demanda Luka en la regardant. E-et non, ce n'est pas aussi simple. Marlon est connu pour être laxiste avec les voleurs de mon genre. Si je me fais prendre autre part…

Luka leva la main et se tortilla les doigts de façon significative. Miku comprit ce qu'elle voulait dire par là, et baissa les yeux avant de soupirer.

- Je n'ai jamais autant marché, marmonna-t-elle.

- La marche est bonne pour la santé, décréta Luka.

Miku soupira pour la énième fois et hocha la tête.

* * *

-o-o-o-

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Luka regrettait ce qu'elle avait dit et doutait sérieusement de la véracité du dicton. Elle avait cette sensation de brûlure qui lui parcourait les jambes de long en large, et elle avait mal à l'estomac. Elle tremblotait même à chacun de ses pas. Miku n'avait pas l'air d'aller mieux, elle respirait lourdement et semblait épuisée. Les deux s'acharnèrent encore un peu, avant que Miku ne s'écroule. Luka tenta de l'attraper, mais elle-même était trop fatiguée; elle s'effondra aux côtés de Miku, soulevant un nuage de poussière brune qui la fit toussoter.

Luka essaya de se relever, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Ses jambes ne voulaient pas lui obéir. La saleté en dessous d'elle était plutôt confortable, elle en soupira d'aise. Miku roula sur les côtés et gémit.

- Soif, marmonna-t-elle.

Luka donna à Miku une outre. La plus jeune porta le bec à ses lèvres et but avidement. Après avoir bu, elle remit la gourde à sa ceinture et essaya de se relever, mais échoua et retomba au sol.

- Et maintenant ? demanda Miku sarcastiquement. On rampe ?

Luka regarda à travers les arbres.

- On se repose. Nous aurions dû prendre une pause plus tôt… soupira-t-elle.

Elle réussit à se lever maladroitement. Ses jambes vacillaient à cause de son manque de force. Elle s'appuya contre un arbre. Elle clopina un peu en avançant dans les broussailles; Luka vit alors une petite clairière. Elle fit signe à Miku, et les deux jeunes filles s'assirent au centre de la clairière, contre un tronc d'arbre mort, couché. Luka ouvrit sa sacoche et en sortit deux oranges, en donna une à Miku, avant de peler la sienne, enfonçant ses ongles dans la peau rugueuse du fruit, jetant les pelures sur la terre, séparant les segments d'orange et en mangeant chaque morceau, sentant la membrane éclater sous ses dents qui libéraient un jus acidulé.

- Il fait presque nuit, remarqua Miku en mangeant rapidement son orange. Est-ce qu'on va dormir ici ? ajouta-t-elle, anxieuse.

Luka ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais à cet instant, quelque chose d'humide atterrit sur son crâne. Surprise, elle leva la tête et tendit la main. Des gouttes d'eau atterrissaient sur son visage et ses mains. Il pleuvait.

- Non, dit Luka, en regardant autour d'elle. Il pleut, 'faut qu'on cherche un abri.

Miku fronça les sourcils.

- Où ? On est dans une forêt !

- Euh…

Luka était prise au dépourvu. Elle regarda autour d'elle avec frénétisme. Il n'y avait rien d'autre que des arbres dans la clairière. Luka ne voulait pas avoir l'air idiote, car elle devait protéger Miku. Elle fit de son mieux pour que son visage exprime « je-sais-absolument-ce-qu'on-doit-faire-suis-moi-_fais-moi-confiance_ », et elle indiqua une direction au hasard.

- Il y a une grotte là-bas, mentit-elle.

- Oh ! s'exclama Miku, ravie. Super. Dépêchons-nous et allons-y. Je ne veux pas rester sous la pluie une seconde de plus.

Miku avait l'air tellement soulagée que Luka se sentit immédiatement coupable d'avoir menti. Elle essaya de lui avouer qu'elle l'avait dupée, mais Miku piétinait déjà l'herbe, impatiente. Dans un soupir, Luka baissa les épaules, se réprimanda d'avoir menti, et lui emboîta le pas.

Elles marchaient pendant ce qui semblait être des heures sous la pluie, à travers le feuillage des arbres, et toujours pas de grotte en vue. La culpabilité de Luka l'entraînait de plus en plus profond, et elle s'apprêtait à lui présenter ses excuses quand soudain, Miku poussa un cri.

- La grotte est là ! s'écria la turquoise, pointant du doigt un endroit.

Luka la fixa avec incrédulité, puis plissa les yeux vers la direction que montrait son amie. En effet, il y avait une bosse rocheuse sur la colline, avec une petite ouverture, assez grande pour que Miku et Luka s'y engouffrent en baissant la tête. Luka hocha la tête et courut précipitemment dans la caverne avec Miku.

L'intérieur de la grotte, évidemment, était sombre et rocheux, et apparemment montait en pente. Miku et Luka entrèrent, un peu plus loin afin d'échapper à la pluie, quand tout à coup, elles entendirent un cliquetis et des fracas dans l'obscurité.

Immédiatement, les deux filles s'arrêtèrent dans leur élan. Luka plissait les yeux partout, tentant de voir à travers les ténèbres, souhaitant avoir pris une torche ou quelque chose du genre. Lentement, elle tira son épée et la tint nerveusement dans sa main. Elle n'avait jamais utilisé d'arme létale, son poids lui était étranger et inconnu dans son poing. Luka s'approcha furtivement, scrutant l'obscurité, attendant que ses yeux s'y habituent. Elle sentait Miku se rapprocher d'elle, en quête de sécurité.

Comme si _Luka_, qui ne savait même pas comment utiliser une épée, pourrait lui en fournir. Elle déglutit.

- Peut-être qu'on ne devrait pas rester ici cette nuit, murmura Luka.

Puis elle entendit quelque chose changer de position en face d'elle.

Étouffant un hoquet de surprise, Luka regarda de nouveau et vit une ombre grise, au sommet un dôme ivoire. Le « dôme » se releva, et Luka constata avec horreur que c'était en réalité une tête de mort, ses orbites vides et béantes.

Sans prononcer un mot, le squelette souleva une masse rouillée, mais toujours enveloppée d'intentions mortelles, et l'abattit vers la tête de Luka. Instinctivement, la femme aux cheveux roses bloqua le coup avec son épée, ce qui fit résonner un bruit assourdissant. Les ondes de choc se propagèrent de ses bras à son corps entier.

- Cours ! hurla Luka, et elle entendit Miku se ruer pour remonter vers la sortie.

Elle agitait son épée aveuglement vers le squelette, le sang tambourinant à ses oreilles. Elle sentait son épée frapper des os et résonner. Luka fit marche arrière, sans jamais tourner le dos à son adversaire, jusqu'à l'embouchure de la sortie, et elle sentit son dos heurter celui de Miku.

- Miku, bouge ! s'écria-t-elle, alors qu'elle bloquait un autre coup assourdissant du squelette.

- J-je ne peux pas…chuchota Miku.

Luka jeta un regard en arrière, déplaçant la tête un peu pour regarder. Trois gobelins bloquaient la sortie. Leur peau était tachetée de vert, leur nez long et écrasé, leurs bras filiformes. Tous étaient armés de sabres et de boucliers. Luka resta bouche bée; quelle malchance avaient-elles pu attirer ? Désespérément, elle donna un coup de pied au squelette qui recula loin.

- Miku, t-tu ne connaitrais pas un sort pour les éliminer ? Est-ce que tu peux te servir de c-celui que tu as utilisé pour tuer les hommes de la cavalerie ?

- Je ne sais pas _comment_, dit Miku, la voix déformée par la peur.

Elle marmonna quelques mots dans sa barbe, et Luka entendit trois horribles craquements d'os derrière elle.

- Qu-qu'est-ce que c'était ? demanda-t-elle, empoignant Miku par le bras.

Elle recula un peu dans la caverne pour élargir sa zone de combat.

- Un sort de télékinésie, répondit Miku, hébétée. Je- j'ai brisé leur crâne…

- C'est ça ! s'écria Luka en se retourna et en plaçant ses mains sur les épaules de Miku. Utilise ça sur le squelette !

- Quoi ? marmonna confusément la turquoise.

- Le squelette, répéta patiemment Luka, tout en s'éloignant de son amie et préparant à nouveau son épée contre le squelette qui s'approchait lentement d'elles, ses os s'entrechoquant. _Celui-là_.

Miku hocha la tête et marmonna quelque chose rapidement. La tête du squelette se brisa et roula sur le sol, et presque immédiatement la magie qui le possédait disparut- les os soutenant la tête de mort s'effondrèrent dans une cacophonie insoutenable.

Luka en aurait dansé une gigue, si elle n'avait pas commencé à entendre des sons de métal tiré de fourreaux, et l'étrange langue rocailleuse des gobelins. Et d'après l'audience, Luka et Miku étaient largement dépassées en nombre, il n'y en avait pas que trois.

- Tu ne peux pas réutiliser ce sort ? réussit à dire Luka, combattant la rigidité de ses muscles causée par l'angoisse.

- Non, articula Miku.

Luka leva son épée pour mieux se protéger.

- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment…

* * *

(1) 12 lieues = 66,67 kilomètres

* * *

**T/N : **Voilà le chapitre 3 ! Un peu en retard, milles excuses ! Parce que j'écrivais pendant ce temps _524 Loud and Clear_ et également, ma nouvelle fiction en anglais, _Pistacchio Eyes. _Le chapitre trois de _524 Loud and Clear_ devrait être posté d'ici la semaine prochaine.

Grand merci à **Piks3l** qui mérite beaucoup plus sur sa série de _drabbles_ inspirée du _Le Lien _de **Vanille Cup** !

Je remercie également** mirandapowa**,** cxcxcx **et** Gumigakupo** ! (a)

***Paru Café**


	4. Chapitre 4

Luka et Miku étaient dos contre dos dans une grande caverne noire, écoutant les affreux sons d'os entrechoqués et les cris des gobelins. Luka pouvait vaguement distinguer la forme d'un squelette courbé qui l'approchait. Miku émit un petit hoquet derrière Luka et recommença à marmonner quelque chose pour elle-même, et encore une fois, Luka entendit des craquements d'os brisés. Le boucan augmenta de volume. Luka regarda autour d'elle. Elles étaient encerclées par des guerriers squelettes. Il y avait à quelques pas d'eux les formes rabougries des gobelins, dont un qui était apparemment le chef gobelin, puisqu'il arborait autour de son cou une rangée de crânes de rats, traînant derrière lui une hache avec une sorte de tête de gobelin dessus. L'un des squelettes fonça vers elles pour toucher Luka, et Luka le bloqua désespérément avant de le repousser. Son épée se prit dans la cage thoracique du squelette, et elle essaya de le retirer, poussant son dos contre celui de Miku.

- Arrête ! siffla Miku. Je ne peux pas me concentrer !

- Mon épée est bloquée ! s'écria Luka, tentant de libérer son épée du squelette.

- Vous deux, vous êtes les pires aventuriers que je n'aie jamais vus, dit une voix gracieuse et musicale.

Luka se tourna immédiatement pour repérer la source de la voix, avant de se rendre compte que tous les gobelins autour du cercle de squelettes étaient morts, qu'un grand nombre de squelettes explosaient sous une sorte de lumière bleue puis s'effondraient, et, plus important, qu'il y avait une bonne dizaine d'humanoïdes habillés dans de délicats habits verts, certains portant sur leur dos des arcs, d'autre des épées. Ils semblaient fins, élancés, et surtout forts.

- Des elfes, fit Luka, une pointe d'émerveillement dans sa voix.

Elle n'en avait jamais vu avant. Il n'y avait jamais eu d'elfes à Marlon.

- Nous ne sommes pas des aventuriers, rétorqua Miku, d'un ton Cryptoniellement hautain. Nous cherchions un abri.

Un elfe se mit à rire, un rire tintinnabule absolument merveilleux aux oreilles de Luka. Elle adorait déjà ces elfes.

- Un abri, dans cette caverne infestée de gobelins ?

- Nous ne savions pas que c'était une caverne infestée de gobelins, dit Luka, qui commençait à se sentir un peu éblouie. Nous cherchions juste… Euh, un abri.

Miku regarda Luka avec une étrange expression sur le visage que Luka n'arriva pas à déchiffrer.

- Luka… Arrête ça tout de suite.

- Arrêter quoi tout de suite ? demanda Luka.

Un elfe se sépara du groupe et s'approcha de Luka, d'un pas lent, calme, assuré, et gracieux. Une fois tout proche, Luka contempla son visage inhumainement magnifique, ses cheveux d'une superbe teinte de rouge-

- Luka ! s'écria Miku, sur un ton un peu désespéré.

Luka, confuse, regarda du côté de Miku.

- Luka, dit l'elfe, et instantanément, Luka se reconcentra sur l'elfe, toutes pensées pour Miku balayées d'un coup, comme si elle se faisait recouvrir par un drap. Et… Qui es-tu ? continua l'elfe, en se tournant vers Miku, qui lui fronça les sourcils.

- Miku, dit Miku, d'un ton glacial.

L'elfe l'examina avec intérêt.

- Tu ne réagis pas comme elle.

- Je suis habituée aux elfes, répondit Miku.

Luka pouvait à peine croire que Miku soit habituée aux elfes. Ils étaient tellement… parfaits. Sans aucun défaut. Les yeux de Luka étaient complètement fixés sur le magnifique elfe devant elle. Il _sentait_ même _bon_, une fraîche odeur de forêt, de mûres et de baies sauvages.

- Ça suffit, Yuuma, fit une voix de femme cette fois, plus autoritaire. Elles ont pénétré dans notre forêt.

Une autre voix couina, un peu plus claire cette fois, mais pas moins magnifique, pas moins parfaite :

- Mais Mew, c'était juste une erreur… Je veux dire, nous pouvons les laisser passer. Ce ne sont que des voyageurs.

- Les humains sont des humains, renifla la voix autoritaire. Tu ne connais pas encore bien ces créatures, Yukari. Alors tu ferais mieux de te taire.

- Mais… Mais… tenta Yukari. Les humains ne sont pas tous mauvais.

- Silence, coupa sèchement Mew. Tu lis beaucoup trop de livres humains. Te rappelles-tu de ce que les humains ont fait aux Nilveri ? La guerre, les combats, les massacres…

- Je comprends, Mew, dit Yukari, la voix un peu plus basse cette fois.

Mew hésita un peu :

- … Menotte-les.

Yuuma hocha la tête et, en un seul petit mouvement, Luka sentit que son poignet droit était lié au poignet gauche de Miku. Mais Luka était tellement captivée par les elfes, qu'elle s'en fichait royalement. Elle se mit juste à sourire à pleines dents, plutôt stupidement, impatiente rien qu'à l'idée de voir le village elfe, ou où ils vivaient.

- Nilveri ? demanda Miku à Yuuma. Je connais seulement les Silvani.

- Nous les Nilveri vivons dans les forêts, expliqua Yuuma. Pas les Silvani. C'est tout ce dont tu as à connaître.

- Qu'est-ce que sont les Silvani ? fit Luka.

Miku haussa les épaules :

- Des elfes qui ne vivent pas dans les forêts, je pense. Les seuls elfes que je connaissais à…

Elle se stoppa pour jeter un regard en coin au dos de Yuuma.

- …Là où je vivais, les seuls elfes que je connaissais étaient des Silvani. Enfin, ils se nommaient les uns les autres de cette manière.

- Oh, dit Luka, avant de sourire. J'aime les elfes.

Miku se renfrogna.

- Ne les aime pas trop quand même.

* * *

-o-o-o-

* * *

Les elfes vivaient dans un village construit dans des arbres. Les maisons se fondaient dans les troncs, et toutes étaient connectées par des ponts en bois, attachés par des cordes. Le vent passait à travers les feuilles; il y avait une subtile énergie dans l'air, liée à la nature et à la magie. Il y avait des lapins, des oiseaux et même des cerfs gambadant tout autour, attirant le regard curieux de Luka. Ils avaient l'air tous heureux. Yuuma caressa la tête d'un daim alors qu'il s'approchait, et l'animal ne s'éloigna même pas, il ne refusa même pas le geste; le daim resta juste là, acceptant la caresse, avant de courber la tête vers l'herbe à manger.

Miku fronçait les sourcils, mais Luka s'en fichait. Tout avait l'air si parfait et paisible. Quelques elfes étaient dehors, certains faisant une sieste, certains s'asseyant sur l'herbe pour dessiner, écrire, ou lire. D'autres jouaient d'instruments, ou chantant des magnifiques chansons. Tous s'arrêtèrent de faire ce qu'ils faisaient pour fixer Luka et Miku. Luka rougit sous le poids de leurs regards combinés, se sentant un peu honteuse, honteuse de son humanité ordinaire, comparée à la gracieuse perfection des elfes.

- Arrête, siffla Miku

- Arrêter quoi ? dit Luka en souriant à Miku, un peu rêveusement. Tout ici est si beau… J'aimerais tellement être un elfe.

Miku fixa Luka avant de détourner les yeux, secouant la tête. Au bout d'un moment, le groupe entra dans une bâtisse en bois à un étage- avec un grand hall, des portes extérieures, et des colonnes autour. Des elfes habillés dans de grands et légers habits vert foncé se tenaient debout près d'un trône taillé dans du bois, aux décorations ornant le demi-cercle tout autour. Etait assis dessus un elfe d'une telle beauté que Luka en eut le souffle coupé. Elle ne pouvait deviner son sexe, mais l'elfe n'en était pas moins magnifique. Son visage était sans défaut. On aurait dit qu'il avait été taillé par des anges. Sous ses longs cheveux blonds ondulés pointait une paire d'oreilles percées par deux anneaux bleus. Son visage était calme et serein, son corps fin et élancé. Quand il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, sa voix était tellement belle que Luka en eut envie de pleurer.

- Des intrus ? demanda-t-il, doucement.

- Oui, votre Majesté, dit Mew, que Luka pouvait voir un peu plus musclée que les autres elfes, son visage dur et sans âge, et pourtant tout aussi beau.

Elle portait une grande rapière d'argent dans sa main, et elle courbait légèrement le dos et la tête.

- Nous allions les exécuter, ajouta l'elfe aux cheveux noirs, mais la princesse a plaidé une audience.

Le chef elfe tourna la tête pour regarder froidement un autre elfe, sans aucun doute Yukari, avec de longs cheveux lilas et des oreilles pointues percées par les mêmes anneaux bleus. Yukari rougit et baissa les yeux vers ses sandales.

- Elles luttaient contre des gobelins et des squelettes, couina Yukari, faiblement. Elles sont inoffensives.

- Les apparences sont trompeuses, rétorqua le chef elfe, d'un ton un peu rebuté. Tu le sais.

- Je sais, mais… Mais regardez-les !

Yukari leva la tête et tendit le bras vers Miku et Luka, toujours menottées.

- Ils sont presque des enfants aux yeux des humains.

- J'ai dix-sept ans, dit Luka, d'un ton rêveur.

- Dix-sept ans était l'âge de Roluo Undegar quand il a détruit Verandil et Jefrend, répliqua le chef elfe. Elles sont trop dangereuses pour qu'on les laisse vivre.

Même si les elfes étaient en train de parler de leur mort, Luka s'en fichait. Leurs voix l'entouraient, la rendant léthargique et heureuse, comme un glouton après un repas satisfaisant. Elle sourit paresseusement et ferma les yeux, appréciant la musique des voix elfiques.

- Je vous en prie, Père, plaida Yukari. Elles sont inoffensives. Et les humains… Les humains ne sont pas aussi mauvais que vous le croyez.

- Comment oses-tu me dire ça, fit le chef elfe, sa voix devenue soudainement très froide. Ils ont décimé notre race. Nous les Nilveri peuplaient le pays entier, jusqu'à ce que les humains brûlent nos forêts…

- Nous leur avons fait la même chose, dans le passé, rétorqua Yukari.

- Les humains sont des bêtes sauvages. Chaque jour, ils pervertissent la nature. Ils massacrent des animaux. Ils coupent des arbres, sans raison. Ils ne respectent pas la balance.

- Mais ils écrivent si bien, protesta Yukari. Ils chantent. Ils dansent. Ils créent de l'art. Comme nous. C'est une nouvelle race. Ces humaines sont seulement des enfants. Je vous en prie, laissez-les vivre.

Il y eut un long silence. Luka ouvrit les yeux. Le chef elfe fixait Yukari d'un étrange regard, furieux, qui déformait ses traits parfaits.

- Très bien, dit le chef elfe, rigidement. Elles peuvent partir. Mais tu iras avec elles. Tu voyageras avec elles, et peut-être tu verras de tes propres yeux la cruauté des humains seule.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Yukari, bouche bée. Je…Je dois aller…Aller avec elles ? Mais Père-

- C'est mieux pour toi de… De te laver de ces illusions, fit le chef elfe, froidement. Va, pars voyager avec elles. Si elles sont aussi inoffensives que tu le dis, rien ne t'arrivera. Si jamais tu te sens menacée…

Le chef elfe sortit une amulette de ses vêtements et la pressa dans les mains de Yukari.

- …Utilise cette amulette, et tu reviendras en sécurité chez toi, et j'espèrerai alors que tu auras appris des erreurs de tes croyances.

Yukari prit l'amulette, une expression incrédule sur le visage.

- Mais je…

- Libérez les prisonniers, dit le chef elfe.

Luka sentit les cordes qui lui entouraient les poignets se détacher et tomber. Elle frotta ses poignets rouges et douloureux, tout en se levant en vacillant sur ses jambes avec Miku, qui fronçait les sourcils. Luka elle, était enchantée. Elle allait voyager avec une elfe. Une elfe ! La perfection !

- Je… commença Yukari à nouveau, avant que le chef elfe ne la fusille du regard et qu'elle ne se taise.

- Prends tout ce dont tu as besoin, dit le chef, et pars avec elles dès que tu es prête. Quand à vous deux, continua-t-il en se tournant vers Luka et Miku, son visage sévère, les jaugeant d'un regard à l'autre, si l'une d'entre vous deux ose toucher à un seul des cheveux de ma fille, je n'hésiterai pas à vous tuer pour de bon.

- Oui, monsieur, dit Luka, souriant et hochant la tête, sans vraiment prendre en compte ce que l'elfe lui disait, trop charmée par sa beauté pour les enregistrer.

Miku ne dit rien, mais elle hocha la tête, son visage exprimant clairement le mécontentement.

* * *

-o-o-o-

* * *

Luka, Miku et Yukari quittèrent le village elfe. A peine éloignées, Luka prit l'opportunité d'examiner Yukari de plus près. L'elfe avait la peau pâle, et deux oreilles pointues parfaitement formées, percées de deux anneaux bleus. Ses yeux étaient clairs et d'un parme amical, ses lèvres roses, sa silhouette mince et gracieuse. Elle marchait avec une agilité ravissante au milieu de la forêt. Yukari portait dans son dos un carquois et des flèches, en plus d'un élégant arc laqué, en tant qu'arme principale. Y était attachés à la ceinture qui encerclait ses fines hanches, une bourse dorée et un fourreau de cuir protégeant une courte épée.

Son intense examen visuel ne passa pas inaperçu par l'elfe, qui se sentit mal à l'aise.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda-t-elle, sans pouvoir dissimuler son léger accent elfique, ce qui ajoutait à la musicalité de sa voix douce et claire.

- Tu es magnifique, fit Luka, émerveillée.

De petites taches rouges colorèrent les joues de Yukari.

- Qu – quoi ? Euh… Merci ?

Miku soupira.

- Elle est envoûtée.

- Oh, souffla Yukari tandis que lumière se faisait sur son visage. Ca arrive quelquefois.

- Quand est-ce que ça s'arrête ? s'enquit Miku d'une voix irritée.

- Euh-m, je ne sais pas, avoua Yukari. Mais je peux faire en sorte de te donner l'envoûtement aussi. Comme ça, elle s'y habituera deux fois plus vite.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, commença Miku, mais d'un seul coup sa voix sonna plus douce et plus claire et magnifique.

Luka fixa Miku sans y croire. Miku était incroyablement belle. Elle l'avait déjà remarqué auparavant, bien sûr, mais on aurait dit que la beauté de Miku avait augmenté de dix. Ses cheveux étaient d'une parfaite teinte turquoise, ses yeux, un camaïeu de vert d'eau, sa peau, pâle et d'une blancheur de gypse, ses lèvres, roses et pleines…

- Miku, murmura Luka, bouche bée, tu…tu…tu es ravissante. Superbe. Tu le sais ?

Miku grogna, mais elle ne pu s'empêcher de rougir, et d'avoir l'air contente, mais Luka n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi.

- Je t'avais dit de ne pas… marmonna-t-elle, à l'égard de l'elfe.

- Mais tu as l'air d'apprécier, couina Yukari, complètement à l'ouest. Pourquoi tu ne voulais pas que je le fasse ?

- Luka va faire l'idiote pendant des heures ! s'écria Miku, agitée.

Que Miku l'insultât ne sembla pas affecter Luka; la voix de Miku était si merveilleuse qu'elle se fichait de tout.

- Miku, soupira-t-elle amoureusement.

Le visage de Miku devint encore plus rouge.

- N- ne dit pas mon nom comme ça… grommela-t-elle en détournant le regard. C'est… C'est bizarre…

Miku semblait tellement troublée; pour une certaine raison, les genoux de Luka semblèrent ne plus supporter son poids.

- Pardon, s'excusa Yukari, gênée. Je ne sais pas beaucoup comment les humains agissent… Même si je lis beaucoup.

La voix de Yukari était un pur plaisir. Luka ne pus le supporter. Elle s'effondra au sol, ses souvenirs combinés des voix parfaites des elfes et de la douce voix de Miku devenant trop difficile à encaisser. Il n'y avait rien dans sa tête sauf le ton doux de la magicienne.

- Luka !

Luka sentit les vêtements de Miku effleurer son bras, et elle frissonna à la sensation. Elle crut qu'elle venait de se faire bénir. C'était beaucoup trop de beauté pour elle. Le visage parfait de Yukari et de Miku se troubla devant ses yeux, brièvement, pendant une seconde, et puis plus rien.

* * *

-o-o-o-

* * *

- Urgh…

Luka s'assit, se frottant la tête. Elle se sentait léthargique. Elle regarda autour d'elle, clignant les yeux pour s'habituer à la semi obscurité. Car il faisait nuit. Un feu de bois brûlait, apportant un peu de lumière autour du trio. Luka était allongée sur un lit de fortune, fait de feuilles et d'herbe. Assise à côté d'elle se trouvait Miku, la tête penchée sur sa poitrine et les yeux fermés par le sommeil. Yukari dormait dans un arbre; Luka aperçut un des ses pieds nus fouetter le vide au dessus de son lit de feuilles.

Luka observa attentivement le visage de Miku. Elle était toujours très belle, mais elle n'était pas douloureusement magnifique, au point de lui arrêter le cœur comme Luka l'avait ressenti plus tôt. Elle se releva et regarda Yukari : le visage de l'elfe possédait toujours une immense grâce et majesté, mais pas autant qu'une déesse comme Luka l'avait cru tout à l'heure. Etrange. Luka secoua la tête et mit cela sur le compte du stress causé par la bataille contre les gobelins et les squelettes. Elle s'approcha de sa sacoche, posée à côté du foyer incandescent, et sortit une pomme, mordit dedans tout en fixant le ciel obscur, maculé d'étoiles. Elle reconnut l'étoile du nord. Avagrin était au sud. Luka se mit à chercher sa constellation, pour s'amuser. Elle la trouva, haute dans le ciel – La Clochette de la Chandeleur, une constellation qui ressemblait à une fleur enneigée. Les gens nés sous cette constellation sont supposés être persévérants, pleins d'espoir et purs. Luka était douteuse de sa pureté, étant une voleuse et une _bouseuse_, mais pour la persévérance et l'espoir… peut-être.

Luka reporta son attention sur Miku, qui semblait innocente et paisible dans son profond sommeil, et une résolution nouvelle raffermit le cœur de Luka. Elle l'amènerait à Avagrin où elles verront un mage et trouver la source de son pouvoir, et pourquoi des soldats la recherchaient. Luka la protégerait du mieux qu'elle pourra, mais… Les lèvres de Luka s'affaissèrent en un triste sourire. Le fiasco dans la grotte… Luka avait été inutile. Elle devait devenir plus forte, mais comment ? Luka regarda autour d'elles; il n'y avait rien à part des arbres. Luka se releva et s'empara de sa courte épée et fit quelques mouvements rapides avec, échauffant son corps, avant de fixer l'elfe endormie dans l'arbre. Peut-être que Yukari savait comment utiliser correctement une épée… Elle avait bien une courte dague, non ? Peut-être que Luka pouvait lui demander de lui apprendre. Yukari était une nouvelle addition à leur voyage, elle avait l'air amicale…

Luka reposa son épée et sonda les étoiles à nouveau, essayant de chercher un signe en elles – après tout, les gens disaient toujours que les destinées s'écrivaient dans les étoiles. Luka regarda aussi fort qu'elle pu, mais elle ne vit que les mêmes constellation qu'avant. Elle soupira. Le futur était encore trop flou.

-o-o-o-

- Un autre bataillon est tombé, rapporta le messager à l'homme assis sur un trône luxueux.

La pièce où les deux personnages se trouvaient était une grande salle de trône, richement décorée d'or et de vermeil. Des tapisseries étaient accrochées aux murs de pierre et des anges délicatement sculptés semblait regarder du coin de l'œil les humains. S'ils avaient été vivants, ils auraient ri de leurs futiles préoccupations; mais ils n'étaient fait que de marbre, et quoi que puisse être leurs pensées, elles resteraient à jamais silencieuses.

- Encore un ? dit l'homme sur le trône, d'une voix fatiguée.

C'était un vieil homme, dont le visage était strié de rides par le temps et les inquiétudes. Il était drapé de longues, lourdes et magnifiques capes de velours et portait sur le crâne une couronne, qui semblait prête à tomber du front de son porteur à chaque instant. Ses épaules étaient affaissées, il avait la tête penchée. On aurait dit un homme vaincu – en le voyant maintenant, personne n'aurait pu affirmer que dans sa jeunesse, il avait été un féroce guerrier rugissant, un homme qui avait terminé la vendetta opposant les démons régnant sur Elphégor contre sa patrie, en leur volant la ville dans de sanglantes batailles.

Le messager s'humecta les lèvres nerveusement.

- Oui, votre Majesté. Les souvenirs, le but et les pouvoirs de la Prophétie ne se sont pas encore réveillés, mais en temps de danger…

- …le pouvoir ensommeillé se réveille brièvement, finit l'homme, abattu. Je sais.

Il se prit la tête entre les mains.

- Que doit-on faire ? demanda un jeune homme, debout près du roi.

Il était d'une jeunesse éclatante, avec des cheveux blonds et des yeux bleus, habillé de vêtements majestueux ornés d'or sur rouge sombre. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés et son visage livide de stress.

- Pourquoi ne pouvons-nous pas engage une guerre contre ça ?

L'homme sur le trône secoua la tête.

- Les raisons sont évidentes, Len. Recruter des hommes, désordre public, et évidemment, il y aura ceux qui refusent de croire que la Prophétie est réelle, ou qu'elle prendra forme d'une jeune fille. La Prophétie est maligne. Elle sait comment utiliser son apparence pour mieux nous duper… et ainsi, nous seront les perdants de l'histoire.

Le blondinet, Len, baissa les yeux vers ses bottes cloutées, en pleine réflexion.

- Mais Père, nous ne pouvons pas laisser la Prophétie vivre, sinon…

- Je sais ! hurla l'homme sur le trône, sa voix reprenant de son ancienne splendeur et majesté, avant de se craqueler en un calme chuchotis. Je sais. Mais c'est tout ce que nous pouvons faire. Peut-être pouvons-nous essayer une différente stratégie…


	5. Chapitre 5

Le matin suivant, Luka fut réveillée par une main la secouant fortement par l'épaule. Grognant, Luka se recroquevilla un peu plus.

- Encore cinq minutes, marmonna-t-elle, ensommeillée.

- Luka, il faut qu'on s'en aille rapidement, lui fit la voix de Miku.

Avec un autre grognement, Luka se força à ouvrir les yeux. C'était le matin, on pouvait apercevoir du brouillard cacher la cime des arbres. Le ciel était d'un triste gris nuageux. Luka était allongée sur son lit de fortune fait de feuilles et d'herbe, et bien qu'elle puisse sentir particulièrement l'odeur de la saleté, Luka pouvait faiblement sentir des effluves de…

- A manger ! s'exclama Luka en se levant. I manger ?

- Oui, répondit Miku, hochant la tête. Yukari fait la cuisine.

Luka dirigea son regard vers Yukari, et pendant un court instant, elle ne pu la reconnaître jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rappelle qu'elle et Miku l'avait accueillie pour cheminer vers Avagrin puisque Marlon était…était… Les sourcils de Luka se froncèrent et elle secoua la tête rapidement. Elle ne devait pas penser à ce genre de choses maintenant. La destruction et la mort qui planait sur son village étaient des choses avec lesquelles elle devait vivre, et au pire, elle avait Miku.

Yukari sourit avec hésitation à Luka. L'elfe était accroupie, surveillant la nourriture – des œufs, d'après ce qu'elle pouvait voir – qui cuisait sur une pierre chaude.

Luka ne savait pas trop comment Yukari avait réchauffé la pierre, mais on aurait dit que cela lui était simple; il s'agissait sûrement du connaissances de survie basiques. Luka ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander comment elle avait fait avant de se rappeler de son comportement la veille, au village elfe, et presque immédiatement elle se mit à rougir. Elle avait agi si... rêveuse. Si idiote, bouche bée devant les elfes et constamment louangeant la beauté de Yukari. Miku ne s'était pas comportée comme ça… Luka avait dû avoir l'air complètement stupide en face d'elle.

- Hé, dit Luka, honteuse, levant une main. Bonjour, Yukari.

- Bonjour, Luka, répondit Yukari joyeusement. J'attends encore que la nourriture sois prête, alors…

- Oh, fit rapidement Luka. Ca sent bon ! Comment as-tu chauffé la pierre ?

- Très lentement, expliqua l'elfe. Il y a de l'eau à l'intérieur de la pierre, et si tu les chauffes trop rapidement, elle explose. Hier soir, nous avons déposé des pierres dans le feu, mais tu étais endormie quand Miku et moi les avons préparées.

Luka rougit.

- Oh. A propos, hier, je sais que j'agissais très…étrangement, mais je ne suis pas comme ça d'habitude-

- Tu étais envoûtée, coupa Miku.

Luka regarda Miku, confuse.

- Envoûtée ?

- Envoûtée. Enchantée. Charmée. Les elfes dégagent une sorte de charme constant, expliqua patiemment Miku. La plupart des gens n'y sont pas habitués et agissent comme tu l'as fait hier. Complètement abrutis et dans la lune.

Luka se rappela soudainement comment hier, Miku semblait bien plus belle que d'habitude, et son rougissement s'accrût à un point inquiétant. Pour une raison quelconque, elle n'arrivait plus à regarder son amie dans les yeux. Non seulement elle n'avait pu la protéger dans la caverne, mais elle s'était prouvée être encore plus idiote quand elle était tombée si facilement sous le charme des elfes. Elle joua un instant avec les ficelles du fourreau en tissu de sa courte épée et se rappela de sa promesse de protéger Miku. Elle devait respecter cette promesse…ce qui signifiait qu'elle devait apprendre comment se défendre avec son épée, ainsi elle pourrait défendre Miku quand le temps sera venu.

- Je vois, couina-t-elle. Ca à l'air utile.

- Ca l'est, souffla Miku à mi-voix, mais parfois le charme même ne peut surpasser la haine…

Il y avait une lueur douloureuse dans les yeux de Miku et Luka comprit instantanément qu'elle pensait à l'attaque de la Tour Crypton. Luka eut mal au cœur pour la jeune fille, la sachant expulsée violemment de son monde douillet, pour atterrir dans le monde froid et sans compassion. Luka se jura une nouvelle fois de la protéger coûte que coûte, mais comment une pauvre bouseuse comme elle pouvait défendre une noble de la Tour Crypton ? Même… Luka devait essayer.

- Le déjeuner est servi, informa Yukari.

Luka et Miku s'approchèrent et s'assirent, tandis que Yukari leur tendait leur nourriture sur des pierres polies. Ils n'avaient pas de couverts; Luka mangea avec ses mains. Ca ne la dérangeait pas puisqu'elle y était habituée – pourquoi voler de choses si luxueuses quand les dents, les ongles et les doigts peuvent faire pareil – mais elle pouvait voir que Miku avait un peu de mal, et cela la fit sourire. C'était mignon, presque adorable, de voir comment Miku luttait pour une tâche si simple. L'elfe, d'un autre côté, réussissait d'une certaine manière à manger sans couverts, tout en conservant une grâce et une majesté que le Roi d'Elphégor même pouvait lui envier.

- Alors, Yukari, commenta Luka pour engager une conversation, tu es une princesse ?

Yukari hocha la tête.

- Oui. En tant que seule fille du roi des Nilveri, je prendrai le trône quand mon temps sera venu… mais ça ne sera pas avant longtemps. Je suis encore très jeune, après tout.

Luka ne pu s'empêcher d'être choquée par le fait qu'en quelques semaines, elle était passée de sale rat d'égout à… sale rat d'égout sans maison, oui mais, un rat d'égout qui connaissait non seulement un noble de la Tour Crypton, mais une princesse des Nilveri. Luka réfréna son admiration, par politesse, et tenta de garder sa voix légère et amicale.

- Dans ce cas, quel âge as-tu ? demanda-t-elle, pensant que ça pourrait être un bon sujet.

Yukari se mit à rougir, ses oreilles se couchèrent un peu alors qu'elle baissa les yeux.

- Je n'ai que seulement cent douze ans, avoua l'elfe. A peine plus grande qu'un enfant.

Luka sourit de toutes ses dents.

- Eh bien, j'ai dix-sept ans. Si tu convertis tes années elfes en années humaines, dans ce cas nous avons le même âge, pas vrai ?

Yukari sembla un peu surprise avant de sourire gentiment à Luka.

- Je suppose que oui. Sinon, pourquoi voyagez vous toutes deux ? Etes-vous des exploratrices ?

A ceci, Luka baissa les yeux vers ses sandales, et Miku posa la pierre attentivement à côté d'elle. Luka ne voulait pas raconter l'événement qui les avaient poussées à voyager – c'était trop tôt, beaucoup trop tôt pour en parler sans éclater en sanglots – mais Miku prit la parole à sa place.

- Nous ne voyageons pas par choix, expliqua-t-elle. Je… Je vivais à la Tour Crypton. J'étais même une noble ! Mais, inspira Miku, la voix tremblante, mais ensuite, des soldats sont arrivés, et… Et ils ont tout détruit. J'ai réussi à leur échapper, mais de si peu. J'ai donc fui vers le village de Marlon, où j'ai rencontré Luka, continua la jeune fille, esquissant un geste vers la voleuse. Mais là encore… Les mêmes soldats sont revenus, pour me rechercher, et… Nous voici ici.

Luka remarqua que Miku avait négligé de mentionner le fait qu'elle avait tué les soldats toute seule, avec un horrible pouvoir magique destructeur, mais Luka pouvait comprendre pourquoi. Aucune des deux ne voulaient trop effrayer Yukari. L'elfe était innocente et bercée d'illusions, et Luka ne voulait pas non plus ruiner ça, tout comme Miku.

Yukari semblait étrangement passionnée par le triste et concis sommaire de Miku.

- C'est terrible, souffla-t-elle. Mes pauvres… Pauvres humaines… Comment des gens peuvent-ils vous faire de telles choses ?

Miku renifla un petit peu.

- Je… Je ne sais pas, admit-elle, l'air misérable.

Le train des évènements précédents semblait finalement l'atteindre et rapidement, Luka posa une main sur l'épaule de Miku, espérant lui apporter une sorte de support psychique. Miku tourna la tête vers Luka, les yeux écarquillés par la stupeur, avant de se relaxer et de prendre de profondes inspirations pour se calmer.

- Et donc maintenant, nous voyageons vers Avagrin, dit Luka. Nous voulons voir s'il y a quelqu'un qui connaît quelque chose, n'importe quelle personne qui voudrait nous aider… Avagrin est la cité de la magie, après tout…

Yukari hocha la tête.

- Je vois… Mais avez-vous un moyen de protection ? Miku… Tu sembles sans défense, et Luka… Et bien… tes qualités d'épéiste sont, euh, hésita Yukari, un peu grossières.

Luka se mit à sourire tristement.

- Ne mâche pas tes mots, je sais que je ne suis pas douée. Je n'ai jamais tenu une épée dans ma main de ma vie. Mais… Mais je dois apprendre à me battre. Je dois protéger Miku. C'est… Elle a été jetée dans ce monde, toute seule, tu sais ? Je… Je ne peux pas la laisser seule, surtout maintenant. J'ai promis de l'aider quand nous nous sommes rencontrée pour la première fois, et je vais honorer ma promesse. Et Miku n'est pas totalement sans défense ! Elle sait faire un peu de magie.

Pour une curieuse raison, Miku rougissait quand Luka finit de parler et tourna la tête vers son amie pour lui donner un sourire rassurant. Après un court silence, Yukari reprit la parole :

- Bien, fit-elle en souriant gentiment. Je peux un peu t'apprendre à combattre avec l'épée. Je suis de loin la meilleure épéiste qui soit mais j'en sais assez pour que tu puisses te débrouiller correctement, ainsi vous ne vous retrouverez pas dans des malheureuses circonstances comme hier. Et ensuite, ajouta l'elfe, il faudra que l'on continue notre chemin. Avagrin est quand même assez loin d'ici.

- Oh, balbutia Luka en se levant. Bien sûr. Et pour ton enseignement… Quand commençons-nous ?

- Quand tu veux, répondit Yukari.

* * *

-o-o-o-

* * *

- Alors je la tiens… comme ça ? demanda Luka, regardant anxieusement ses mains.

Elle se tenait debout, les pieds légèrement parallèles, sa main droite portant légèrement sa courte épée.

- Et ensuite je donne un coup, c'est ça ?

Yukari était perchée sur un rocher pas loin, surveillant Luka. Le trio voyageait à travers la forêt depuis quelques jours, et Luka avait parfois eu peur qu'elles ne se soient perdues. Mais Yukari l'avait rassurée en lui garantissant qu'elle connaissant les forêts très bien… et de toute façon, si on ne faisait pas confiance à une elfe qui était née et élevée dans ces bois, à qui devait-on faire confiance ?

- Oui, approuva Yukari. Cependant, tu dois ajouter plus de force dans ton coup. L'épée que tu portes semble avoir été forgée pour être utilisée avec un bouclier. Tu n'en as pas un ?

Luka se mit à rougir.

- Ah… Non… ça ne m'était pas venu à l'esprit au moment où je l'ai récupérée, avoua-t-elle. Mais je peux agiter l'épée comme ça, non ? reprit-elle en faisant plusieurs mouvements théâtraux dans l'air.

Yukari secoua la tête.

- Tu dois faire plus attention à l'économie de mouvements. Ne gâche pas ton énergie et ton temps en faisant de grands gestes de ce genre, alors qu'un simple mouvement de poignet peut faire la même chose.

Yukari se releva et dégaina sa propre dague.

- Fais attention à mes déplacements, dit-elle.

L'elfe se mit à soulever sa lame avec une lenteur pondérée, comme si le fer semblait lourd dans sa main. Puis, elle réajusta sa posture et l'épée se mit à tournoyer autour d'elle si rapidement que Luka pouvait à peine voir où elle se trouvait – ce n'était qu'un flou de métal.

- Oh, balbutia Luka.

Elle baissa les yeux vers son épée. Luka tenta de la faire virevolter avec la même grâce et la même aisance que Yukari, mais elle échoua, et se sentit penaude et imbécile. Luka jeta un regard noir vers la lame, alors que la frustration gagnait le dessus sur elle. Bon sang. Comment était-elle censée protéger Miku si elle ne pouvait même pas tenir son épée correctement ? Peut-être qu'elle n'était pas faite pour le combat à l'épée… tout ce que Luka savait faire, après tout, était l'art du larcin et de savoir prendre ses jambes à son cou en temps voulu.

- Tu mets toujours trop de force inutile dans tes mouvements, reprit patiemment Yukari. Détends-toi. Respire à fond.

Luka ferma les paupières, obligeant ses muscles à se relâcher. Sa poigne sur l'épée se raffermit, un tout petit peu. Alors qu'elle levait l'épée pour une nouvelle salve de mouvements, elle entendit, légèrement à droite, un bruissement de feuilles des buissons. Les yeux de Luka s'ouvrirent immédiatement et elle fixa la droite, tendue. A son grand soulagement, ce n'était que Miku.

- Le dîner est prêt, informa la magicienne.

- Oh ! s'exclama joyeusement Luka, qui avait plutôt faim. Que mange-t-on ?

- Combien de provisions nous reste-t-il ? s'enquit Yukari.

Miku se mordit la lèvre.

- Nous avons encore des navets, du fromage, des oignons et du pain. C'est assez pour quelques jours encore. Quand arrivera-t-on à Avagrin ?

- On devrait atteindre la ville dans deux jours, dit l'elfe.

- Nous avons assez à manger alors, soupira Miku, visiblement soulagée.

Luka rengaina son épée dans son fourreau de tissu puis courut vers Miku, se fiant à son flair et son estomac. Le dîner était très simple, une soupe faite de navets, d'oignons et de pommes de terre, mais c'était délicieux au goût de Luka. Après tant d'années de maigre butin rapporté du vol à l'étalage, de la nourriture fraîchement cuisinée était un réel festin pour elle, et elle n'allait pas commencer à se plaindre maintenant. Luka s'empara d'une feuille à la forme d'une conque et à l'air assez solide et la remplit de soupe. C'était très brûlant, ce qui fit sourire Luka. Le goût des choses simples.

- Comment était la leçon ? demanda Miku, qui s'était assise aux côtés de Luka.

Yukari était assise en face d'elles, prenant précautionneusement de petites gorgées de soupe. Luka avala et sourit.

- C'était plutôt bien ! Je suis toujours aussi nulle pour combattre, mais je fais de mon mieux !

- Bien, fit Miku. Tu…

Un torrent de rouge sembla inonder les joues de Miku tandis qu'elle baissait les yeux vers le ciel.

- Tu… Tu vas me… Tu dois me protéger après tout, pas vrai ?

- Ouaip' ! Je vais te protéger ! s'exclama Luka, fièrement.

Le trio continua son voyage après cela, Luka recevant fréquemment des leçons d'armes qui la laissaient toujours épuisée et bredouille. Yukari assumait qu'elle s'améliorait, mais de progression, Luka n'en voyait point. Dans sa tête, elle se battait toujours contre les squelettes et les gobelins dans la caverne, et à chaque fois, elle n'arrivait pas à les battre.

Le dernier jour de leur voyage jusqu'à Avagrin était une chaude journée, les rayons de soleil ayant décidé de s'acharner sur le trio, faisant de la sueur rouler le long des tempes de la voleuse, et ses vêtements se coller à son corps à cause de la transpiration. Les trois compagnons étaient désormais près d'une route publique, depuis à peine une heure. Elles ressentaient un certain réconfort à marcher sur cette route pavée – car cela signifiait leur proximité de la civilisation. Yukari était très excitée, d'ailleurs, parlant sans s'arrêter de combien c'était génial de visiter une ville humaine, et pas seulement une ville, mais Avagrin, la cité de la magie !

- J'ai seulement vu les remparts de la cité, confessa Yukari, quand Mew m'avait emmenée pour une mission de reconnaissance.

- Oh, l'elfe monochrome à l'air strict ? demanda Luka. Sur quoi enquêtiez-vous ? Il n'y a rien d'intéressant à l'extérieur de la ville ! Pour vraiment trouver des choses, il faut y entrer !

- Je sais ! Yukari hocha la tête. Aujourd'hui sera ma première fois !

Elle souriait, ses oreilles pointant vers le haut. La chaleur semblait à peine l'affecter.

- Nous cherchions des armes, continua l'elfe, et nous étions en train de vérifier si les humains préparaient une guerre… ce genre de choses.

- Il fait… si chaud… marmonna Miku.

Ses yeux étaient demi clos, et elle avançait à petits pas traînants, le visage rouge et brillant de sueur.

- Il ne faisait jamais si chaud à la Tour ! Le Bas-Monde est vraiment un endroit sans civilité… vous vous baignez même dans des rivières où vous jetez vos latrines… microbes partout…

- Mais Miku, on ne tombe pas malade à cause des microbes, dit Luka. Tu tombes malade à cause des humeurs inégales ! Tout le monde sait ça.

Miku fixa Luka un long moment, les sourcils levés, avant de secouer la tête.

- Non, Luka. Non.

- Qu – quoi ? fit Luka en fronçant les sourcils. C'est ce que le docteur dit toujours… grogna-t-elle avant de s'éclaircir la gorge et de se redresser, imitant à la perfection la voix grinçante du docteur. _Luka, tu dois comprendre que tout dans notre corps est composé de quatre humeurs, et que si une humeur est inégale aux autres, cela cause la maladie de ton corps…_

- Tu y crois, toi aussi ? demanda Miku en s'adressant à Yukari.

Yukari parut confuse.

- Nous les elfes communions avec la nature pour rincer notre corps des impuretés quand nous tombons malades…

- Laisse tomber… soupira Miku en secouant la tête.

Les trois filles marchèrent ainsi pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'elles entendirent le grincement de roues de ce qui semblait être un attelage derrière elles. Luka tourna la tête rapidement derrière son épaule, des années de larcin la rendant alerte, et vit un simple chariot en bois tiré par un cheval brun, dont les fers à cheval touchaient le sol avec un _clop_ sonore. Assise sur le devant se trouvait une personne portant un grand chapeau de paille aux bords longs et déchirés.

- Hé, peut-être pourrions-nous lui demander de nous prendre en route ? proposa Luka, voyant le chariot comme un moyen de répit après tant de marche.

- Oh ! s'exclama Yukari, ses oreilles pointant vers le haut. J'ai toujours voulu monter dans un chariot !

- Est-ce que ça te va, Miku ? demanda Luka en se tournant vers son amie.

Miku lui jeta un regard sévère.

- B – bien sûr ! N'importe quoi qui mette fin à cette marche sans fin… Je n'ai jamais autant marché de ma vie.

Luka héla le conducteur, qui ralentit le cheval obligeamment, tirant un peu sur ses rênes. La carriole s'arrêta en face du trio. En regardant le conducteur de plus près, Luka nota que la personne avait des yeux bleus en dessous de ce chapeau de paille. Le reste de son visage était caché par l'ombre des grands bords du chapeau, mais également par une large écharpe rouge qui couvrait la moitié de son visage. C'était à se demander comme cet individu pouvait supporter d'être autant couvert par ce temps suffocant.

- Allez-vous à Avagrin ? demanda Luka, souriant adorablement, ou du moins l'espérait-elle.

Le chauffeur hocha la tête, les yeux toujours fixés sans cligner sur les trois filles.

- Pouvons-nous monter dans votre chariot ? demanda Yukari en claquant ses mains en face d'elle, les oreilles presque complètement redressées. Il fait tellement chaud aujourd'hui, et cela fait presque une semaine que nous marchons pour Avagrin… ajouta Yukari avant de faire une pause, puis l'elfe reprit soudainement, parlant sans s'arrêter : et j'ai vraiment vraiment envie de monter dans un chariot alors s'il vous plaît ?

- Ouais, s'immisça Luka, ma comparse ici-là est une elfe, voyez vous-même, et elle veut vraiment voir le monde des humains. Pourriez-vous accorder le privilège de monter dans votre grand wagon, à nous pauvres voyageurs errants… ?

Le chauffeur les fixa toutes trois, un sourcil blond levé, avant de hausser les épaules, d'hocher la tête et de pointer l'arrière du chariot. Après maintes avalanches de remerciements, Miku, Luka et Yukari grimpèrent à l'arrière du chariot. C'était vide, excepté quelques boîtes. Bien que le soleil leur cognât sur la tête, cela faisait du bien de reposer leurs jambes pour un moment, et après un petit clic venant du conducteur, le chariot reprenait à nouveau sa route sur le chemin pavé. Le grincement des roues était presque rassurant, et Luka sentit ses paupières devenir lourdes.

- Hé, Yukari…Miku… murmura Luka, je vais me reposer un petit moment ? Levez-moi quand on y sera…

- D'accord, dit Miku.

Luka ferma les yeux.

* * *

-o-o-o-

* * *

Luka fut secouée par Miku pour la réveiller et quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle vit qu'elles étaient à l'intérieur d'une ville. Il y avait des immeubles partout autour d'elle, faits de briques et de pierres, certains ratatinés et penchés contre leurs voisins, d'autres grands et hautains. La carriole s'était arrêtée et Luka en sauta rapidement, ses sandales touchant alors une route garnie de pavés. Elle courut vers le mystérieux chauffeur du chariot pour le remercier.

- Merci beaucoup ! lâcha-t-elle bruyamment au conducteur, qui descendait du chariot.

La personne enleva son chapeau, défit son écharpe. De longs cheveux blonds et emmêlés descendirent jusqu'à sa taille, des mèches couvrant son visage jusqu'à ce qu'elle les écarte avec sa main. Elle semblait vaguement amusée.

- Pas de problème, reprit la femme.

Yukari se tenait debout à côté d'elle, l'air complètement émerveillée à la vue de ces immeubles tout autour d'elle.

- Votre amie elfe m'a tenu compagnie à l'avant, reprit-elle. Elle a dit que vous deux aviez besoin d'aide ici, c'est ça ?

Luka cligna les yeux, surprise que Yukari ait déjà raconté tant de choses à la conductrice.

- A – ah… ouais, en fait, nous cherchons à savoir pourquoi des gens sont après mon amie… Miku.

La conductrice regarda Miku.

- Hm. Elle ne ressemble pas au genre de fille qui provoquerait l'envie de tuer à un bataillon entier. Je sais faire un peu de magie cependant, et j'ai entendu dire que vous cherchiez quelqu'un qui en connaît.

Luka était contente d'avoir trouvé de l'aide si rapidement, mais en même temps, elle était un peu suspicieuse, sans mentionner très protectrice de Miku. Elle se rapprocha très discrètement de Miku, comme pour apporter un simulacre de défense et d'intimidation. Néanmoins, elle garda son visage gentil et sa voix légère.

- Oh vraiment ? C'est très avantageux. Donc… quel est votre nom ?

- Lily, répondit la femme, brièvement. Lily Masuda. J'exerce le métier de mage ingénieur, surtout. Mais je fais des jouets et autre, pour les vendre aux gens quand il le faut.

- Tu es une créatrice de jouets ! demanda Luka, les yeux écarquillés. Ouah, c'est génial ! En aurais-tu sur toi pour que je puisse voir ?

Lily haussa les épaules.

- C'est assez simple, de faire des jouets. Ce n'est pas si merveilleux, de plus, ce n'est même pas mon travail principal. Mais je suis contente de voir des gens apprécier cela, bien que ce ne soit qu'un hobby. En tout cas, je peux vous amener à la boutique pour vous les montrer.

- Ah, ça serait super, répondit Luka, souriante. Mais, pourquoi es-tu si rapide à…tu sais, nous faire confiance ? Nous avons l'air assez suspicieuses…

- J'ai passé beaucoup de temps à parler avec Yukari pendant que vous deux étiez endormies, dit Lily. Je pense que je peux vous faire confiance. Le fait que vous n'ayez pas profité de quelqu'un de si innocent est une preuve suffisante, je crois. Et de toute façon, je doute que tu puisses me battre en combat.

Luka resta bouche bée.

- H – hein ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Rien que par la manière dont tu restes debout, fit Lily. C'est plutôt évident.

Le sourcil de Luka tremblota un peu. Cette fille était vraiment directe… mais en plus de ça, elle ne voulait pas que ses aptitudes soient rabaissées devant Miku. Luka lui jeta un coup d'œil, mais Miku observait la ville autour d'elle et ne faisait pas attention à leur conversation.

- Eh bien… je ne suis pas très douée avec l'épée je suppose, marmonna la voleuse. J'apprends tout de même. En tout cas… on voudrait juste que… sais-tu quoi que ce soit à propos de la chute de la Tour Crypton et l'incendie de Marlon ?

- Je pense, répondit calmement Lily, que nous devrions parler de ce genre de sujet dans des endroits plus calmes.

- E – est-ce que l'on peut visiter la ville d'abord ? demanda Yukari, son regard plein d'espoir dirigé sur Lily, Miku et Luka; ses yeux parme étaient suppliants. C'est la première fois que je viens ici et j'ai vraiment envie de voir…

Luka déglutit. Pour une curieuse raison, il lui était difficile de résister à Yukari quand elle avait l'air si désireuse, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche en cœur.

- Eh bien, ça me va ! Je n'ai jamais été à Avagrin non plus. Miku, tu n'as pas envie de visiter ?

Miku jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle, ses yeux verts d'eau nerveux.

- O – oui… d'accord.

- Je n'ai aucune objection, commenta Lily en haussant les épaules. Je dois juste attacher mon cheval et régler quelques bricoles puis je vous ferai visiter.

Le cri de joie de Yukari était assez fort pour que quelques passants s'arrêtent et les fixent.

* * *

-o-o-o-

* * *

Et Lily les fit effectivement visiter, leur montrant le quartier du marché où se pressait une constante foule, et où Luka fit de son mieux pour résister à son instinct de voleuse devant les étalages cachés par les badauds. Ses doigts lui picotaient dans ses poches. Puis Lily les conduisit dans le quartier des artisans, et même devant la façade d'une des nombreuses tours de mages, où de puissants magiciens travaillaient. Luka crut apercevoir des flashs multicolores à travers une fenêtre, située tout en haut.

- C'est si grand, murmura Luka, éblouie.

- La Tour Crypton était plus grande, rétorqua Miku dédaigneusement.

Lily les emmena au parc principal de la ville, où il y avait un peu de pelouse et des gens assis sur des bancs, puis devant le théâtre, qui était fermé ce jour-là, et enfin à l'église.

- Vous voulez entrer ? demanda Lily. Je crois qu'une prière se déroule en ce moment.

Luka hocha la tête avec conviction. Elle était très religieuse, malgré le fait qu'elle soit voleuse; cependant elle était rarement allée à l'église et était curieuse de voir à quoi ressemblait l'intérieur d'une église d'une grande ville. Yukari semblait elle-même curieuse, et Miku paraissait… et bien, apathique, donc Lily les conduisit calmement à l'intérieur, où elles s'assirent sur l'un des bancs du fond. L'église avait de beaux vitraux décrivant des scènes classiques qu'on mentionnait pendant les messes, et était construite dans une grossière pierre grise qui semblait être là depuis longtemps. Une brumeuse odeur parfumait l'intérieur – d'encens, comprit Luka. L'évêque se tenait debout sur une estrade, en train de prêcher.

- Et quand le temps sera venu, la Prophétie naîtra, tonna-t-il. Elle amènera la mort et la destruction quand elle se réveillera de son repos, ce qui marquera la fin du monde. Le sang pleuvra du ciel, les sauterelles ravageront les cultures. Seuls les purs seront sauvés de la souffrance de l'apocalypse…

Luka frissonna aux paroles de l'évêque. Elle savait qu'en tant que voleuse, elle était de loin la plus pure. Elle baissa les yeux vers ses mains, et, superstitieusement, espéra que le temps de la Prophétie n'arrivât pas avant un long moment. L'évêque continua sa lancée sur la fin du monde, et ce fut avec un air inconsolable que Luka sortit en compagnie de ses amies.

- C'était incroyable ! s'enthousiasma Yukari. Tant de théories élaborées pour expliquer un phénomène naturel… nous les elfes croyons qu'un esprit réside dans chaque partie de la nature… on voit que tout notre système de croyances est différent ! Cependant nous avons également une icône ressemblant à la Prophétie dans nos histoires, elle est appelée Kalavikar.

- J'espère que la Prophétie ne naîtra pas avant longtemps, marmonna Luka. Je ne veux pas que la fin du monde arrive.

Lily partit d'un rire sans joie.

- Si tu veux mon avis, je doute qu'elle naîtra un jour. Ce sont juste des histoires cuisinées pour nous rendre craintifs.

- Les Cryptonites ont toujours cru que pour purifier le monde de ces disgrâces, le monde devait renaître, commenta Miku. La Prophétie a toujours été une force positive. Parce que le Bas Monde est si sale.

Luka frissonna.

- E – en tout cas, je ne veux pas de Prophétie pour le moment. Renaissance ou pas, purification ou autre chose, je veux juste vivre, tu sais ?

Miku regarda Luka bizarrement.

- Tout le monde veut vivre, dit-elle. Le problème, c'est que certains ne le méritent pas.


	6. Chapitre 6

**t/n: **Milles pardons pour le délai. La suite arrivera tôt ou tard, j'honore toujours mes fonctions.

_Un commentaire ? ;)_

* * *

Luka observa la boutique de jouets, les yeux écarquillés de curiosité. Il y avait des figurines, attentivement peintes, alignées contre le mur, des poupées colorées de garçons, de filles, de dragons, de chevaux, et d'autres choses du plafond jusqu'au ciel, des soldats de plomb... jamais auparavant Luka n'avait vu autant de distractions. Marlon avait seulement une petite échoppe de jouets tenue par un vieil homme grognon qui détestait les enfants, alors Luka n'avait jamais eu la chance de s'amuser avec des jouets dans sa jeunesse. Lily baillait un peu alors qu'elle s'adossait au comptoir de bois.

- Alors... c'est ta boutique ? demanda Luka.

Lily jeta un regard sévère à Luka.

- Non, c'est celle du boulanger. Bien sûr que c'est la mienne. Quoique je ne vienne pas ici très souvent. En général, c'est mon assistant qui dirige les choses pendant que je voyage à vendre des choses moins frivoles.

- Ton métier semble vraiment complexe, l'artisanat est très détaillé, fit Yukari, impressionnée.

Elle regardait une figurine d'un pêcheur penché sur un très joli lac. C'était évidemment enchanté puisque l'eau bougeait et que des petites volutes de fumée s'échappaient de la pipe du pêcheur de temps en temps, son bateau se balançant légèrement sur l'eau.

- Incroyable. Je ne savais pas que les humains pouvaient faire ceci ! Ce n'est pas du tout frivole !

- Où est ton assistant ? demanda Miku.

Elle avait choisi un petit soldat et l'examinait attentivement, le faisait tourner entre ses doigts.

- Chez lui, probablement, dit Lily. La boutique est fermée aujourd'hui.

Elle s'assit sur le comptoir.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, revenons à nos moutons. J'en sais un peu sur la chute de la Tour Crypton et de l'incendie de Marlon. Les nouvelles vont vite.

- Que sais-tu ? demanda Luka, regardant autour pour un endroit où s'assoir, mais voyant qu'il n'y avait aucune chaise, se résigna à rester debout. Sais-tu qui... qui a envoyé les troupes ?

Lily fronça les sourcils, posant son menton dans sa main.

- Tristement, non. Les soldats ne portaient pas de boucliers frappés d'un sceau particulier, qui indiqueraient leur allégeance à une faction. Quiconque a envoyé les soldats après Miku ne voulaient pas être trouvés. Cependant, ça doit être une organisation influente, puisque apparemment... Miku a été attaquée deux fois par les mêmes personnes. J'ai entendu dire que Marlon est un cimetière à présent. Même les soldats sont morts.

Luka grinça des dents et jeta un coup d'oeil à Miku, qui se mordillait les lèvres, puis à Yukari, dont les yeux s'étaient écarquillés.

- Quoi ? balbutia Yukari. Même les soldats ? Qui aurait pu les tuer ? Il n'y a pas de survivants ?

Lily secoua la tête.

- Aucun, sauf, ben... ces deux-là. Toutes sortes de théories planent en ce moment. Certains disent qu'il s'agit de la marque de la Prophétie, d'autres disent que c'est un stupide accident magique, et d'autres disent qu'un pays voisin essaye de nous envahir...

- Est-ce que le Roi fait quelque chose ? demanda Luka, avec espoir.

Peut-être que le Roi pourrait réprimer ces soldats, ainsi Miku pourrait vivre en paix. C'était impossible que la chute de la Tour Crypton soit ignorée par le Roi après tout...

Lily soupia.

- Il a fait plusieurs discours, mais il n'a pas l'air de vouloir amasser des troupes. Il dit qu'il faut avancer prudemment dans cette histoire, et qu'il va envoyer des ambassadeurs diplomates aux autres pays afin de vérifier si l'un d'entre eux est hostile.

Luka fronça les sourcils.

- Oh...

- Qui aurait pu tuer les soldats ? répéta Yukari, hébétée.

Le coeur de Luka vacilla. Elle aurait souhaité dire à Yukari que Miku en avait le pouvoir, au lieu de le cacher. Tout en se mordant la lèvre, Luka baissa les yeux vers le sol. Le roi n'avait pas l'air de vouloir quelque chose, et Luka savait que les soldats reviendraient. Et si Lily pouvait dire à quel point Luka était inexpérimentée rien qu'en la regardant, comment Luka pouvait-elle protéger Miku ?

- Je... les ai tués, dit Miku, doucement, les yeux vitreux alors qu'elle fixait le soldat de plomb dans sa main. Je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé, mais... Luka et moi étions encerclées par eux, nous étions sur le point de mourir, et là j'ai senti quelque chose en moi... comme... un grand pouvoir qui se déclenchait et qui a explosé... et juste après... tous les soldats étaient morts.

- Oh, balbutia Yukari, les yeux écarquillés.

Pendant un instant Luka s'effraya à l'idée que l'elfe puisse reculer et s'éloigner d'elles. Cependant la princesse elfe jeta ses bras autour de Miku. Miku eut le souffle coupé et se crispa un peu, peu habituée à se faire câliner.

- C'est terrible, Miku... est-ce que ça va ? Ça a du être... effrayant et traumatisant. J'ai entendu dire que parfois, les humains ont du mal à contrôler leur magie dans leur jeunesse, surtout quand ils sont jeunes...

Miku trembla un peu.

- Mais on m'a déjà appris la magie, je sais la contrôler ! A ce moment, c'était... énormément plus de magie... Je ne savais même pas que j'en possédait autant...

- Peut-être que vos profs à Crypton n'entamaient pas pleinement dans votre potentiel, pointa Lily. Les professeurs parfois mettent sous silence la pleine connaissance de la magie de leurs étudiants afin d'attendre qu'ils soient plus vieux et puissent contrôler leur magie le mieux possible. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une magie si destructive quelle puisse rayer de la carte un bataillon entier de soldats.

Luka se sentait un peu perdue au milieu de cette discussion sur la magie - elle n'avait aucune once de magie en elle, et même si elle en avait eu, il était trop tard pour apprendre à la contrôler. La plupart des mages commençaient leur entraînement à trois ans, or à cinq ans au plus tard. Luka s'avança vers les étagères et commença à s'occuper en actionnant un singe joueur de cymbales, pendant que Miku, Yukari et Lily discutaient à propos de magie. Elle tendait l'oreille pour quelque chose d'intéressant.

- Peut-être est-elle vraiment douée ? tenta Yukari.

La voix de Lily sonna incertaine :

- Peut-être, mais personne n'apprend vraiment comment utiliser un pouvoir aussi dévastateur, pas avant d'être plus âgé et plus expérimenté, et même là, ils n'en savent pas assez pour tuer un bataillon entier.

- Alors... tout ce que tu veux dire... c'est que je suis un monstre.

La voix de Miku, inconsolable et dangereusement proche d'une crise de larmes, fit mal au cœur de Luka; elle voulut se tourner pour la prendre dans ses bras, mais Luka se souvint que c'était un sujet délicat pour Miku, de se faire câliner. De toute manière, Yukari l'entourait déjà de ses bras. Luka baissa les yeux vers ses mains noires de crasse, et soupira. Elle devrait vraiment les laver. Elle se demanda s'il y avait une rivière près d'Avagrin où elle pourrait se laver.

- Ne mets pas de mots dans ma bouche, rétorqua Lily. Je dis juste qu'un cas de ce genre n'est jamais arrivé auparavant—

De bruyants coups contre la porte l'interrompit. Luka se figea et sa main glissa nerveusement vers la poignée de son épée avant de rencontrer le regard de Lily, impuissante. Miku était complètement raide, les yeux écarquillés alors qu'elle fixait la porte et que Yukari la lâchait et reculait. L'atmosphère de la pièce devint soudainement très tendue.

- Le percepteur, peut-être ? tenta Luka pour alléger l'atmosphère.

- J'ai déjà donné ce mois-ci, dit lentement Lily.

Elle s'avança vers la porte et l'ouvrit.

Dans l'encadrement de la porte se tenait debout un homme équipé d'une armure en plaques, une épée en biais derrière son dos ainsi que d'un bouclier. Luka sentit soudain ses jambes devenir cotonneuses et se précipita vers Miku, pour se tenir debout en face d'elle. Le soldat était anonyme, dépouillé d'ornements, et alors que c'aurait très bien pu être un voyageur recherchant un logis, Luka était bien trop méfiante pour se relâcher. Son attirail ressemblent exactement à celui des soldats qui avaient envahi Marlon.

- Oui, c'est pour quoi ? dit Lily, d'une voix atonique, légèrement ennuyée.

- Nous savons que vous hébergez quelqu'un qui ressemble à ça, dit l'homme, en levant un portrait-robot détaillé de Miku. Elle est très dangereuse. Sortez d'ici.

- De quel droit êtes-vous doté pour faire irruption chez moi ? demanda Lily. Pour qui travaillez-vous ?

Luka pouvait sentir Miku trembler derrière elle, et calmement elle fit quelques pas en arrière, faisant de son mieux pour cacher Miku. Malheureusement, c'était trop tard— l'homme les avaient déjà vues et sans répondre, il écarta violemment Lily et s'engouffra à l'intérieur, son épée se dégainant dans un bruit métallique. A l'horreur de Luka, elle vit deux autres soldats, portant la même tenue anonyme, entrer dans la boutique et fermer la porte derrière eux.

- Laissez-nous la fille, dit l'homme en avançant vers Luka, et nous vous laissons en vie.

Luka sentit Miku s'accrocher à elle pour une protection. Luka agrippa la poignée de son épée, se sentant soudain très, très inexpérimentée. L'homme en face d'elle semblait fort en combat. Luka réalisa qu'elle tremblait.

- J-je... balbutia Luka. Je... Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous la voulez, mais je vous laisserai pas prendre Miku.

Cela dit, elle dégaina son épée, et la tint de la même manière que Yukari le lui avait dit; elle fixa alors l'homme, dont les intentions et buts étaient aussi obscurs que la Mort. Il leva les yeux au ciel.

- Es-tu sûre de vouloir te battre ? Je peux très facilement te tuer et prendre la fille. Ne gâche pas ta vie.

- C'est mon amie ! s'écria Luka. Je ne vous laisserai pas la prendre !

Les yeux de l'homme se plissèrent.

- Serais-tu trop aveuglée par tes illusions pour penser qu'elle est _vraiment_ ton amie ? Elle n'est l'amie de personne. Elle mérite la Mort.

Luka était consternée, un coup de poing asséné dans son estomac. Comment les gens pouvaient-ils penser cela de Miku ? Bon, d'accord... elle était égoïste parfois, et hautaine, et elle avait ce pouvoir magique outrageusement puissant, mais... elle ne méritait pas d'être tuée ! Elle ne méritait pas la Mort du tout.

- C'est faux ! Allez-vous-en ! hurla Luka en sabrant l'homme.

Il bloqua facilement le coup.

- Bon, dit l'homme, pensif. Je suppose que tu découvriras la vérité dans l'autre monde...

Il leva son épée, et alors que Luka levait la sienne pour bloquer son coup, il y eut un gros **BANG**! L'homme se figea, les yeux écarquillés, avant qu'ils ne se révulsent, et s'effondra au sol en fracas. Luka ouvrit la bouche, son épée toujours levée.

- E- est-ce que c'est toi qui a fait ça ? demanda-t-elle à Miku.

- Non, dit Lily. C'est moi.

Luka leva les yeux pour découvrir les deux autres soldats face contre terre. Lily tenait dans une main un appareil étrange, fumant par un trou à l'extrémité faisant face au soldat. C'était un objet petit et court, et Luka n'avait jamais rien vu de tel. On aurait dit un petit canon.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? balbutia Luka.

Lily remit l'objet dans son gilet.

- Un appareil de mon invention. Nouveau, très expérimental. Ca utilise la force magique et/ou une poudre explosive fourni par l'utilisateur pour propulser un projectile avec force et vitesse. J'ai développé des projectiles spéciaux pour aller avec.

Luka fixa la jeune femme, impressionnée. Cette femme n'était pas une simple ingénieure. Miku avait arrêté de trembler, et observait Lily avec curiosité, bien que ses yeux, nota Luka, montrait encore un peu de peur, et elle était toujours un peu crispée.

- Ça va aller Miku, dit Luka, doucement. Ça va aller maintenant... et c'est très impressionnant, Lily.

- Nous devrions y aller, fit Yukari, nerveuse alors que ses yeux lilas filaient à toute vitesse. Il y a d'autres soldats. Je peux... Je peux les entendre.

- Ah, s'exclama Lily, les yeux écarquillés. Il y a une porte de secours... venez, sortons d'ici.

Luka, Miku et Yukari n'avaient pas besoin d'autres encouragement alors qu'elles se précipitaient hors de la boutique. En sortant, elles furent accueillies par une fumée extrêmement épaisse; la boutique brûlait.

* * *

-o-o-o-

* * *

- Nous avons entendu que vous êtes le meilleur.

Il n'y eut pas de réponse depuis l'obscurité.

Déglutissant, le Prince Len s'avança plus près, tenant dans ses mains une large somme d'or.

- Vous avez sûrement entendu à propos de la Prophétie.

- Balivernes.

- Non, dit le Prince. J'aurais souhaité que ce ne soit que des balivernes, mais non. N'avez-vous pas entendu ce qui s'est passé à Marlon ? Un bataillon entier de soldats... morts. Nous les avons envoyé après la Prophétie, et aucun d'entre eux n'a survécu. Nous pensons que nos forces... sont trop... peu subtiles. Nous avons envoyé cinq autres bataillons, à Avagrin. Seuls deux hommes ont survécu. Ils ont brûlé la boutique, mais il n'y avait personne à l'intérieur, à part les corps calcinés de nos propres hommes.

- Je vois. Pourquoi es-tu venu vers moi dans ce cas ?

- Je veux que vous capturiez la Prophétie, dit le Prince. Son pouvoir endormi ne se manifeste qu'à la limite de la Mort. Capturez-là et amenez-là au château. D'après nos hommes, elle est accompagnée de trois autres... jeunes filles impressionnables. L'une d'entre elles est une elfe. Elles sont complètement sous sa servitude. Capturez-là par n'importe quel moyen. Capturez les autres, aussi. On ne veut pas qu'elles viennent la sauver. Ne les tuez pas. Nous ne voulons pas que les elfes se mettent encore plus en colère.

- Alors tout ce que j'ai à faire, c'est de capturer quatre jeunes filles ? fit la voix, qui sonnait vaguement insultée.

Len déglutit. La voix reprit.

- Je ne crois pas en la Prophétie. Mais... l'or reste de l'or. Combien me paieras-tu ?

Le prince jeta nerveusement le sac de pièces dorées sur la table qui atterrit avec un bruit sourd.

- Il y en aura plus, après avoir ramené les quatre. Si vous voulez, nous pouvons... nous pouvons aussi vous donner des alliés. Nos meilleurs hommes.

Il y eut un bref silence alors que la chasseresse réfléchissait.

- C'est d'accord, dit-elle en se levant. Où furent-elles vues pour la dernière fois ?

- Elles fuyaient d'Avagrin, dit Len.

La chasseresse hocha la tête, ses yeux marrons semblant briller dans la noirceur alors qu'elle pensait : "je comprends."

* * *

-o-o-o-

* * *

Les quatre compagnons avaient chevauché rapidement hors d'Avagrin grâce au chariot de Lily, ballottées au gré des chemins alors que le puissant sentiment de fuite étreignait leur cœur. La boutique de Lily était brûlée, et étant donné qu'il s'agissait de sa maison... elle ne pouvait rester à Avagrin plus longtemps. Les soldats viendraient sans aucun doute surveiller la zone, alors il ne leur restait qu'à fuir.

Luka sentit les griffes de la culpabilité lui serrer la gorge tandis qu'elle s'asseyait à l'arrière du chariot avec Miku. A cause d'elle et de Miku... Lily avait perdu sa maison, son abri, forcée de les accompagner toutes trois pour un voyage à la débandade par sécurité. Le pire ? C'était qu'elles ne savaient pas quand tout cela serait fini. Chaque buisson, chaque arbre, semblait grouiller d'ennemis. Miku tremblait, la tête enfouie dans ses genoux repliés sur sa poitrine. Luka l'observa et se sentit encore plus misérable qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

- Miku ? dit Luka, doucement.

Miku leva les yeux, bleus et agrandis de terreur, larmoyants.

- Je... vais juste être obligée de fuir pour toujours, pas vrai ? Ils ne s'arrêteront jamais...

Luka déglutit et rampa, hésitante, un peu plus près de Miku, perdant presque son équilibre lorsque le chariot vacilla.

- Hé... tu n'es pas seule. Tu m'as moi. Je t'ai dit que je te protégerais, non ?

Luka fit de son mieux pour sourire. Elle ne put pas exactement réussir, mais elle espéra que que l'obscurité de la nuit cacherait son expression.

- Je ferai de mon mieux pour devenir la meilleure épéiste. Je ne les laisserai pas t'avoir.

Miku soutint son regard un instant avant de baisser les yeux.

- Mais... et si je méritais vraiment de mourir ? Rappelle-toi, plus tôt ? Dans la boutique ? Personne... Personne n'a jamais eu autant de pouvoir que moi... et si j'étais... une sorte de monstre ? Ou un démon ? Et si je—

- Hey, dit Luka, et avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, elle avait fermement pressé les mains de Miku contre les siennes. Elles étaient froides et Luka fit de son mieux pour les réchauffer. Ne dis pas des choses comme ça. Tu n'es pas un monstre, Miku. Tu ne mérites pas de mourir... personne ne le mérite. Ce n'est pas de ta faute si tu as ces pouvoirs, non ? Tu dois juste apprendre à les contrôler, et je parie que tu seras bientôt la meilleure mage du monde ! Tu ne mérites pas de mourir, Miku. Tu es... t'es mon amie.

Miku fixa Luka pendant un très long moment, et Luka lui sourit, afin de lui donner un peu de courage tout en gardant ses mains dans les siennes. Puis, les larmes revinrent à nouveau et Miku détourna le regard, en reniflant :

- Mer- merci, Luka... je... je cause du tort partout où je vais... à la Tour, et à Marlon, et même à Avagrin, je...

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, consola Luka. Tu ne peux pas te blâmer pour cela. Ca va aller. On les battra, Miku. On les battra. On peut le faire.

Les lèvres de Miku tremblaient, ses yeux étaient effrayés et avant que Luka ne comprenne, elle avait jeté ses bras autour de la jeune fille, l'attirant près d'elle dans un câlin. Miku semblait si fragile dans ses bras— elle avait l'air si facile à briser. Pourquoi quelqu'un voudrait-il poursuivre une personne comme ça ? Tout ça devait être un malentendu. Luka espérait qu'elles puissent clarifier cette mascarade. Elle espérait qu'elles n'aient pas à fuir pour toujours. Doucement, Miku se relaxa dans les bras de Luka, avant de lui retourner le câlin avec hésitation, enfouissant son visage dans l'épaule de Luka. Elle était si froide... Luka lui frotta le dos, essaya de la réchauffer tout en parlant, sans s'arrêter, une simple litanie de mots, presque sans aucun sens, mais ils portaient assez d'espoir et de confort pour les deux jeunes femmes— simplement "ça va aller, ça va aller"— répété doucement.

* * *

-o-o-o-

* * *

- Je suis désolée pour ta boutique, Lily... dit Miku calmement, le lendemain matin lorsque les quatre compagnons s'arrêtèrent pour manger.

Lily ferma les yeux, un mince creux sur son front.

- Hmm. Heureusement que j'ai gardé l'argent en voyageant, mais— elle fronça les sourcils— mon atelier...

Yukari était calme, les yeux baissés en mangeant.

- Où allons-nous désormais ?

Luka baissa les yeux aussi.

- Nous devons trouver qui en a après Miku, la voix dure de détermination. Ainsi, nous pourrons nous arrêter de courir.

- Nous n'avons que des soldats non identifiés, railla Lily. Nous n'avons aucune piste.

- On va compter sur d'autres pour trouver pour nous, dit Luka. C'est impossible... que tout ça arrive sans que quelqu'un le remarque . Le Roi ne peut peut-être rien faire mais les gens vont remarquer et comprendre la logique des choses par eux-mêmes. On trouvera bien quelque chose.

Ses doigts vinrent jouer avec la poignée de son épée. Ça avait fini par devenir une habitude.

- Il faut que je m'améliore en combat, annonça gravement Luka.

- Il va falloir encore tuer ? demanda Yukari, calmement.

Luka prit une grande inspiration.

- Tant que les soldats en seront après nous... si nous ne pouvons nous échapper, si nous sommes sur le point de mourir, alors oui. C'est soit tuer ou être tué.

- Oh, fit Yukari, minuscule.

Luka regretta ses mots un peu durs, mais il s'agissait de la vraie réalité de la situation. Si les soldats les poursuivaient encore, pour s'échapper, si elles ne pouvaient fuir, il allait falloir tuer.

- Je suis désolée, dit Luka, d'une voix plus douce. Mais... mais on dirait que c'est le seul moyen.

- Qu'en penses-tu, Miku ? demanda Lily.

Miku, sursautant, leva les yeux vers la blonde.

- Je... déglutit-elle. Je ne sais pas. Je veux juste que ça s'arrête.

- Moi je dis, trouvons l'Indic, suggéra Luka en finissant son pain.

- Vraiment ? L'Indic ? fit Lily en levant un sourcil. Personne ne sait qui il est, ni où il se trouve.

- On le trouvera, répondit Luka. Si tu écoutes aux portes, si tu te balades dans les bons endroits... tu trouvera forcément quelque chose. Quand j'étais à Marlon, j'ai entendu des gens parler de l'Indic, comme s'ils savaient où il se trouvait. Ils sont morts maintenant, mais il doit y avoir d'autres personnes, dans d'autres villes.

- Qui est l'Indic ? demanda Yukari.

- Une figure mystérieuse, vraiment... éluda Lily en fronçant les sourcils. Le meilleur marchand d'informations de tout Elphégor. Il sait tout, il a des sbires partout... le Roi lui-même le consulte, d'après ce que j'ai entendu. Mais il ne donne jamais d'informations gratuitement. Pourquoi nous donnerait-il des infos ? Nous n'avons rien qui puisse le tenter. Pas d'argent, rien.

- Ce n'est pas grave, nous discuterons du prix une fois que nous l'aurons trouvé, et nous le paierons, dit Luka.

- Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris dans "nous n'avons rien qui puisse le tenter" ? siffla Lily, irritée.

- C'est mieux que de tourner en rond et d'avancer de villes en villes sans destination, en espérant pour le mieux, pas vrai ? fit Luka— le volume de sa voix avait augmenté de plusieurs octaves inconsciemment. Yukari lui jeta un regard nerveux— Moi au moins, j'essaie de suggérer des idées. Qu'as-tu comme options, Lily ?

- Euh... je n'arrive à rien... mais... ce que je dis reste vrai, fit Lily en baissant les yeux vers l'herbe, sourcils froncés. Nous n'avons rien à donner en échange d'informations. Et qui sait combien de temps cela prendra pour le débusquer ?

Luka humecta ses lèvres soudainement sèches.

- Je... J'irai récolter des infos le plus souvent possible. J'ai grandi dans les rues alors... je suis sûre de trouver quelque chose. Je suis également une bonne voleuse, alors... s'il y a une info que personne ne veut donner, je pourrai la voler !

- Comment peux-tu voler de la connaissance ? demanda Yukari, les yeux écarquillés. Tu as un... sort de clairvoyance ?

- Non, fit Luka calmement, le regard fixé sur un brin d'herbe. Quelque chose de bien plus simple.

Le silence s'installa dans la clairière. Les yeux de Miku ne cessaient d'aller et venir entre Luka et Lily, nerveusement.

- Luka... hasarda Miku.

- Oui, Miku ?

Luka adoucit son expression; Miku avait l'air si effrayée... Luka devait la protéger. A n'importe quel prix.

On aurait dit que Miku aller dire quelque chose, et puis, rapidement, elle semblait avoir changé d'avis. Ses yeux bleus troublés, elle s'agita :

- Tu vas me protéger, pas vrai ?

- Miku, balbutia Luka. Je... Je te protégerai toujours. On est dans le même bateau, rappelle-toi ? Toi, moi, Yukari, même Lily.

- _Même_ Lily ? remarqua la blonde, sèchement.

- D'accord, fit Miku.

Elle paraissait un peu rassurée. La jeune fille brisée et effrayée en face de Luka semblait si différente de l'autre jeune fille hautaine qu'elle était quand Luka l'avait rencontrée dans le marché de Marlon. Son cœur fit une embardée. Elle ressentait le besoin de la rendre heureuse à nouveau.

Yukari observa le ciel.

- Je pense... qu'il ferait mieux qu'on s'en aille.

* * *

-o-o-o-

* * *

- Imprudent, murmura Meiko alors qu'elle observait les traces de roues laissées par un chariot sur le sentier. Très imprudent. Et négligent.

- Wow... tout ce que nous avons à faire donc est de suivre les traces ? demanda Kaito, plissant les yeux, comme s'il pouvait voir au loin la Prophétie et ses amies. Et après on les capture ?

Meiko se redressa et fronça les sourcils.

- Ça doit être un piège. La piste est... bien trop visible pour que ce soit normal.

Kaito soupira et s'adossa à sa longue épée.

- C'est la seule piste que nous avons. On peut les capturer ! Je suis le meilleur épéiste de l'armée.

Meiko leva les yeux au ciel.

- Si le Prince dit vrai, la fille après qui nous sommes est la Prophétie. On ne doit pas être trop agressifs. Il faut qu'on... les attire dans un semblant de sécurité.

- Un semblant de sécurité ? répéta Kaito.

Meiko hocha la tête.

- Enlève ton armure. Nous allons nous faire passer pour des civils.


	7. Chapitre 7

**t/n**: La suite de_ Next On_, en bonne et due forme.

J'ai eu un peu de mal avec Owly, de mauvaise foi, et son message caché. Le signal original est une comptine anglaise : _"Where is the fairy market? Asked the little boy Barkett."_ Ce qui pourrait se traduire par "Où est le marché des fées ? demanda le petit garçon Barkett."

Sauf qu'à part une histoire de barquette, on n'a pas pu me répondre sur cette comptine. **Nuclear Eggs** utilise aussi cette comptine dans _Libretto_/_Serenata_, que je compte aussi traduire, mais pas tout de suite ! J'attends d'avoir terminé les neuf chapitres restants et d'avoir avancé sur_ mon autre traduction_ pour le faire.

Donc, restez patients !

***Paru Café**

* * *

Luka sauta hors du wagon tandis que Lily arrêtait son cheval. Elles étaient désormais dans la ville de Laguar. Bien qu'elle ne soit pas aussi grande qu'Avagrin, c'était un endroit très animé, coloré de partout avec ses bâtiments lumineux et ses habitants vêtus de vert et de bleu et de pourpre. Des banderoles voletaient au vent et il y avait des stands mis en place partout, leurs propriétaires vantant bruyamment leurs produits à la criée. Apparemment, il y avait un festival en cours. Cependant, cette pensée ne réjouissait pas Luka. Elle avait le sentiment que les soldats étaient juste derrière son épaule; Miku n'avait pas l'air de se sentir bien non plus - ses yeux étaient écarquillés d'anxiété à chaque pas fait dans le square. De l'autre côté, Yukari semblait plutôt impressionnée.

- Tant de festivités ! s'exclama-t-elle. Je ne savais pas que les humains pouvaient en faire autant.

Lily sourit narquoisement.

- On dirait que tu ne connais pas bien les humains, dans ce cas. Je trouve que nous sommes tous très vulnérables aux plaisirs de la chair.

Un bref éclair de dégoût passa sur le visage de Miku.

- Trop vulnérables. C'est pourquoi le Cryptonites se sont isolés du Bas-Monde.

Luka regarda autour d'elle.

- On doit trouver un endroit pour dormir. Lily, tu as de l'argent ? Je sais que nous n'en avons pas assez pour tenter l'Indic mais peut-être ce qu'il faut pour louer une chambre.

Lily haussa les épaules.

- Nous en avons assez pour louer un taudis, mais tôt ou tard, l'argent va manquer.

- Ne soyez pas si pessimiste, déclara Luka, la mine renfrognée. Que pouvons-nous faire ? Et si jamais nous venions à manquer d'argent, j'en volerai !

- Oui ! encouragea Yukari. Nous n'aurons pas de soucis d'argent, alors !

- C'est bien de voir que ta morale est toujours telle quelle, ironisa Lily à Yukari. Quoi qu'il en soit, l'auberge de Laguar est par là, ajouta-t-elle.

La troupe se fraya un chemin à travers les fêtards pour se diriger vers un immeuble à l'air plutôt fiable, en pierre grise et poutres de bois apparentes. L'enseigne était décorée d'un renard sur un buisson et de caractères que Luka n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer.

- Le Renard du Buisson, lit Miku.

Luka plissa les yeux de nouveau. Ça ressemblait à des gribouillis. Luka pouvait un peu lire - assez pour reconnaître les noms de lieux - mais pas assez pour lire les panneaux. Luka fronça les sourcils. Elle détestait se rappeler de son analphabétisme.

L'auberge était bondée de personnes - des voyageurs, se prélassant autour de chopes de bière mousseuse. Tandis que Lily partit louer la chambre au comptoir, Luka jeta un regard autour d'elle. Avec l'alcool qui déliait les langues et brouillait les sens... il serait ridiculement facile de défaire les liens des bourses. Les doigts de Luka lui démangeaient à nouveau, alors elle les fourra dans ses poches. Elle ne voulait pas donner l'impression d'être kleptomane, mais après avoir passé autant de temps dans la rue, Luka avait développé un instinct pour ce genre de situation. Sauf que Luka avait aussi appris que se faire prendre la main dans le sac par des hommes ivres finissait en raclée. Et Luka n'avait pas envie de montrer ce genre de scène à ses compagnons - spécialement à Miku.

Yukari regardait curieusement les chopines de bière que de nombreux clients buvaient.

- Luka... qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

- De la bière, expliqua Luka. Un breuvage humain populaire.

- N'en bois pas, Yukari, coupa Miku. C'est mauvais.

- Comment se fait-il que ce soit si populaire alors que c'est mauvais ? questionna Yukari, sourcils froncés.

Luka se mit à rire.

- Eh bien, c'n'est pas vraiment _immonde_, mais ça délie la langue des gens.

- C'est _immonde_, contredit Miku aigrement. La bière est interdite dans la Tour Crypton. Les vins de renommée sont acceptables du moment qu'on en boit en petite quantité.

- Hein? Mais il existe des bières délicieuses ! s'exclama Luka. Interdire la bière mais pas le vin, c'est un peu étrange...

- Puis-je goûter de la bière ? demanda Yukari, l'air enthousiasmée.

Miku la regarda, bouche bée, l'air complètement scandalisée.

- Q- quoi ?

- Je nous ai pris une chambre, annonça Lily en s'approchant.

Elle observa Miku, puis Yukari.

- J'ai raté quelque chose ?

- Lily, pourrais-tu m'acheter un de ces breuvage humains ? demanda Yukari en pointant vers le comptoir. Une bière.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit avisé de gaspiller nos précieuses petites pièces pour des substances enivrantes, répondit la blonde. Surtout si nous sommes poursuivis par les soldats. Nous avons besoin de toute notre tête.

- Oh...

Les oreilles de Yukari s'affaissèrent, mais elle comprit le message et ne protesta pas.

- Ce n'est pas grave Yukari, fit Luka, tapant le dos de l'elfe. Je t'offrirai une bière quand tout sera terminé.

* * *

-o-o-o-

* * *

- C'est vraiment chouette... murmura Luka, impressionnée.

Il y avait un lit - un vrai lit! Et pas seulement un, mais deux, recouverts d'une couverture blanche. Il y avait une fenêtre et une table en bois et les murs étaient blancs, avec des poteaux de bois droits jusqu'à la voûte du plafond. Luka n'avait jamais vu une chambre aussi belle, et les lits avaient l'air terriblement confortables, un endroit parfait pour se reposer et dormir.

- Vraiment ? C'est juste une chambre normale, fit Lily.

- N- normale ?

Luka se retourna pour observer ses compagnons. Lily, perplexe, fronçait les sourcils; Yukari, comme à son habitude, regardait tout autour d'elle, et Miku avait l'air complètement détachée.

- C'est incroyable! Il y a... il y a deux lits !

- Ah, puisqu'on parle de lits, ignora Lily, qui prend lequel ?

- Je prends celui à côté de la fenêtre! s'écria Luka.

Elle était excitée comme une puce à l'idée de dormir dans un vrai lit. Elle sautilla de la table de nuit à la fenêtre avant de s'écraser sur le matelas, soupirant d'aise. C'était bien plus propre que son futon recouvert de crasse à Marlon, bien plus doux aussi. Elle entendit les autres discuter brièvement des arrangements, avant d'entendre la voix de Miku s'élever en un cri indigné et embarrassé. Elle s'abandonna au sommeil presque immédiatement.

* * *

-o-o-o-

* * *

- Elles étaient vraiment fatiguées, remarqua Yukari en observant Miku et Luka qui dormaient paisiblement côte-à-côte.

Lily bailla.

- Oui. Dis-moi Yukari, qu'est-ce que tu penses d'elles ?

- Ce que je pense... ? Yukari cligna les yeux. Je les aime bien... Je me sens mal pour Miku cependant, avoir tous ces soldats à ses trousses...

- Ce pouvoir est vraiment étrange... dit Lily, doucement, regardant ses mains. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un avec autant de puissance magique en soi. C'est effrayant.

- Effrayant ? demanda Yukari.

Lily fronça un peu les sourcils.

- Tous ces soldats doivent être après elle pour une raison, non ? C'est difficile de savoir si je suis du bon côté en l'aidant.

- Luka lui fait confiance, rétorqua Yukari, sur la défensive.

Lily se mit à rire.

- Luka est pratiquement amoureuse d'elle. Toutes ces promesses de la protéger et cet entraînement à l'épée... Je me demande comment elles se sont rencontrées ? Mais Luka ne semble pas savoir pourquoi tous les soldats sont après Miku. Les seules choses que nous savons sont : que Miku est de la Tour Crypton et qu'elle a une certaine grande puissance magique. Comme je l'ai dit, ils doivent être après elle pour une raison... probablement à cause de ce pouvoir magique qui est le sien, mais quand même... Comment ces soldats auraient-ils pu savoir qu'il fallait l'attaquer elle en particulier ? Comment pourraient-ils savoir qu'elle vivait dans la Tour Crypton et qu'il fallait frapper là-bas ? Cela ne fait aucun sens, puisque c'est si inaccessible. Personne du Bas-Monde n'a pu y grimper, tu sais...

Yukari n'avait pas la moindre idée de quoi répondre, aussi baissa-t-elle les yeux sur ses mains.

* * *

-o-o-o-

* * *

Les yeux de Luka clignèrent lentement. Elle avait dormi pendant un bon moment sur le lit - c'était si confortable qu'elle avait peine à y croire. Soupirant d'aise, elle se retourna, seulement pour voir le visage de Miku à quelques centimètres à peine du sien.

- Ah, hoqueta Luka malgré elle - c'était quelque chose de surprenant à voir au réveil. A cette distance, Luka pouvait sentir le doux souffle de Miku, et pouvait même compter ses cils. Luka sentit ses joues brûler - Miku était vraiment belle. Belle, et en même temps, forte. Elle avait réussi à survivre durant trois attaques jusqu'ici sans craquer, et Luka était déterminée à la voir vivre encore plus.

- Je vais te protéger, chuchota Luka à l'oreille de Miku, toujours endormie, puis fronça les sourcils.

Pour la protéger, il fallait d'abord qu'elle apprenne à se battre. Elle se souvint à quel point elle avait été inutile, impuissante en face du soldat dans la boutique de Lily. Elle fit la grimace au souvenir. Elle devait s'améliorer. Tout en s'extirpant du lit, Luka se dirigea vers le coin où était son épée et la dégaina. Fixa le métal froid. Elle pouvait voir son visage se refléter sur la lame; avec hésitation, Luka la tendit comme Yukari le lui avait appris. Elle exécuta quelques inspirations et essaya de détendre ses muscles.

On frappa à la porte. Les yeux de Luka s'ouvrirent et elle se précipita en direction de la porte, l'épée au poing, mais les personnes qui franchirent le seuil n'étaient que Yukari et Lily.

- Ouah, fais gaffe où tu pointes ce jouet, fit Lily en levant les mains.

- Nous avons acheté des viennoiseries ! informa Yukari en soulevant un panier d'osier à hauteur des yeux de Luka.

- Oh !

Luka rengaina son épée et courut vers Yukari, en regardant dans le panier. Quatre muffins - assez pour quatre d'entre eux, au moins. Luka prit un muffin aux myrtilles.

- Merci !

- Pas de problème, sourit Lily. Tant que nous sommes dans une ville, c'est sympa d'obtenir de la vraie nourriture.

- Ouais, approuva Luka en hochant la tête, avant de mordre dans le muffin sucré. Je vais réveiller Miku.

Elle se dirigea vers le lit où Miku se reposait et posa doucement sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille, la secouant légèrement.

- Kwuh ? murmura Miku, les yeux bouffis.

- Yukari et Lily ont apporté à manger, expliqua Luka, offrant le muffin et souriant à Miku.

Elle avait l'air attachante avec ses yeux mi-clos, ses cheveux sarcelle en bataille, et observant Luka confusément. Les yeux de Miku glissèrent sur le muffin comme s'il s'agissait d'une créature étrange avant de bailler et de s'assoir.

- Oh... Je vais en prendre un, alors...

- Sers-toi ! s'écria Yukari en lui fourrant un muffin au creux des mains.

La magicienne le prit et se mit à manger, ses yeux bleus songeurs, comme si elle en analysait le goût.

- Ah, c'est de la myrtille, murmura Miku en mâchant.

- C'est la baie que je préfère, renchérit fièrement Yukari.

- C'est bon, les myrtilles, approuva Lily en croquant dans le sien.

- Alors, fit Luka tout en mangeant, je pense que nous devrions demander autour de nous pour des renseignements sur l'Indic, tant qu'à faire.

Lily et Yukari échangèrent un regard. Un message silencieux sembla passer entre elles et elles hochèrent la tête à l'unisson.

- Bien sûr, dit Lily. Sauf que je n'ai pas la moindre idée par où commencer.

Luka s'accorda un sourire et elle se frappa la poitrine du poing.

- Laissez-moi faire !

* * *

-o-o-o-

* * *

Il n'était pas difficile de deviner les rats et les mendiants dans la foule. C'étaient ceux à l'air affamé, ceux qui suivaient d'un regard avide les bourses à la ceinture et les étals négligemment surveillés. C'étaient ceux habillés d'une manière plus pauvre que le reste, bien qu'ils essayaient de se déguiser. C'était autour d'eux que flottait cette aura impossible à rater, une aura des destitués forcés à voler pour survivre. Une aura que Luka ne connaissait que trop bien.

Elle décida que la meilleure chose à faire était de se fondre dans la masse. Luka se joignit à la foule, avançant de la même manière qu'à Marlon. Pas de cascades acrobatiques, pas d'esquives, du moins, pas pour le moment. Un simple cheminement à travers les gens. Personne ne s'approcha d'elle, ce qui était un peu déroutant. Les voleurs de Marlon repéraient toujours un nouveau venu dans leurs rangs, puisque que la communauté était tellement soudée.

Luka décida d'utiliser la manière forte. Elle se dirigea vers un garçon aux cheveux blonds ébouriffés sous une casquette, vêtu d'une veste sale et d'un short trop grand pour lui. Le côté gauche de son visage était couvert de bandages.

-Hey, salua-t-elle en levant la main.

Le garçon se raidit et lui fit face, la tançant du regard avec méfiance. Après une longue pause, il daigna parler :

- Que veux-tu ?

Luka feignit une expression lamentable.

- J'ai entendu parler d'un homme qui sait tout, l'Indic; On raconte qu'il sait tout. Un ami à moi est possédé par un démon et j'ai besoin d'un remède...

Le visage du garçon s'assombrit.

- Il n'y a pas de remède pour les possessions. Ton ami est foutu.

Il fit mine de faire demi-tour mais Luka lui agrippa le bras.

- Attends ! s'écria Luka d'une voix faussement désespérée. Mais... Mais je dois essayer ! Les gens d'ici disent que l'Indic sais tout, ne peut-il pas trouver un remède ?

Le garçon s'arrêta et regarda à nouveau Luka, les yeux plissés.

- Tu n'as pas l'air d'être le genre de personne qui a les moyens pour Le payer.

Luka fit crisser le sol sous son pied.

- Je sais voler...

Les yeux du garçon s'étrécirent de suspicion.

- Vraiment ?

- Vraiment, affirma Luka.

Le garçon regarda autour de lui.

- Prouve-le. Va voler dix pommes chez le marchand de légumes.

- Dix ?

Luka pouvait à peine y croire. Elle n'avait jamais volé plus que trois pommes à la fois. Elle ne pourrait pas en cacher dix sur elle.

- C'est un test, reprit le garçon, croisant les bras avec arrogance. Voyons voir si tu peux le faire; si c'est le cas, je te dirai où se trouve l'Indic.

La jeune fille était tentée d'agripper le col du gamin et de le frapper jusqu'à ce qu'il la supplie d'arrêter, mais une manifestation de violence près de la foule n'attirerait que l'attention des gardes. Luka ravala sa colère et regarda autour d'elle. Le marchand de légumes était installé derrière son étal, observant des passants avec ennui, cherchant à repérer des clients. Zut. S'il attendait des clients, il ferait attention aux voleurs.

Luka joignit à nouveau la foule de gens, marchant lentement tout en examinant les échoppes. En approchant du marchand de légumes, elle glissa aisément une main hors de ses poches et s'empara d'une pomme, pour la cacher sous ses loques. Ce n'était pas le plus intelligent des marchands - Luka avait assez de savoir-faire pour voler avec finesse et doigté, le tout sans se faire voir.

C'était la partie la plus facile - voler une pomme. Le problème étaient d'en voler encore neuf autres - rire au nez et à la barbe de Mère Chance n'est jamais une bonne idée. De plus, comment pourrait-elle transporter autant de pommes. Les fruits tomberaient de sous ses haillons. Luka, perplexe, continua à marcher le long de la foule, les yeux rivés au sol. Une sorte de distraction. Elle avait besoin d'une sorte de distraction.

- Excusez-moi, fit une femme dans laquelle Luka s'était presque cognée.

Luka leva la tête et vit une femme brune à l'air plutôt sévère. Elle portait une affiche... Luka en perdit son souffle.

Miku. Le visage de Miku était peint sur l'affiche. Heureusement, elle était à l'auberge avec Yukari, mais... si cette femme était ici... cela voulait dire que des soldats étaient ici aussi ? Le cœur de Luka se mit à battre plus vite, mais la femme prit la parole.

- Je suis à la recherche de cette jeune fille, dit-elle. Elle est extrêmement dangereuse. L'auriez-vous vue ?

La langue lourde, Luka balbutia :

- Ah... non, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un comme ça.

La brune hocha la tête.

- Je vois. Merci pour votre aide.

Elle s'éloigna, laissant Luka debout, glacée, au milieu de la foule.

Alors, elle fit ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire. Allant rapidement de personnes à personnes, elle les supplia de l'aider contre une "menaçante femme brune" qui "a juré de m'égorger si je ne lui donnais pas ma nourriture." Bien que Luka soit un peu trop âgée pour jouer convenablement la jouvencelle en détresse, elle en fit juste assez pour les fêtards au cœur noble prompts à la réconforter. Ils lui donnèrent des pièces pour acheter à manger avant de chercher la femme brune.

Luka courut rapidement vers le marchands de légumes et acheta neuf pommes avec l'argent qu'elle avait extorqué, avant de courir vers le garçon borgne.

- Dix pommes, cria Luka fièrement, faisant pratiquement tomber les pommes de ses bras.

Le garçon la regarda fixement, son œil visible élargi de surprise. Il ne s'attendait évidemment pas à ce que Luka réussisse, et bafouilla un peu.

- Euh... bien. C'est bien de voir que tu es assez expérimentée pour _au moins_ voler ça... alors... je suppose que je peux te donner l'information. L'Indic vit dans l'ombre de la ville de Calverac... pour le trouver, tu dois chercher des gens comme moi et leur dire...

Le garçon regarda autour de lui, méfiant, avant de se pencher et chuchoter à l'oreille de Luka:

- Tire la chevillette-

- ...et la bobinette cherra, répondit Luka automatiquement.

C'était une vieille comptine.

Le garçon leva les yeux au ciel.

- Non, il faut aller leur dire : tire la chevillette. Ils t'amèneront à lui... mais tu devras payer un prix pour ces informations.

- D'accord, acquiesça Luka. Merci.

Elle s'enfuit à l'auberge, montant les marches quatre à quatre, sachant qu'ils devaient quitter Laguar maintenant. Elle frappa à la porte de leur chambre qui s'ouvrit sur une Lily étonnée.

- Quoi ? On dirait que tu reviens des soldes, plaisanta Lily.

- Des soldats, balbutia Luka. Nous... nous devons partir maintenant et aller à Calverac.

- Calverac est une semaine d'ici ! s'écria Lily, bouche bée. Pourquoi Calverac?

- C'est là que se cache l'Indic ! expliqua Luka. Allons-nous en tout de suite ! Une femme m'a montré une affiche avec le visage de Miku et elle... et ils savent que nous sommes ici, nous devons partir !

Miku déglutit, de l'effroi se lisant de nouveau dans ses yeux.

- Très bien...

- _Ah_, fit une voix masculine inconnue de derrière Luka. Je pense que nous l'avons trouvé.

Le cœur de Luka fit un raté.


	8. Chapitre 8

**a/n:** Chapitre posté, tout en écoutant les playlists des fansubbeuses **TampopoXTampoco**. Sinon, je vous recommande d'écouter _Last Rebellion_, de Lily V3.

La ligne "Tire la chevillette/La bobinette cherra" vient bien du Petit Chaperon Rouge. Saviez-vous que dans le conte de la tradition orale, bien avant que Perrault ne le transforme, le Loup attire le Petit Chaperon Rouge chez lui et lui fait manger dans un ragoût, sans qu'elle le sache, des morceaux de sa grand-mère ?

J'aime bien ma prof de français pour rendre ses cours aussi intéressants. Pas seulement pour son physique *hum*

***Paru Café**

* * *

Lily fut la première à prendre la parole, méfiante :

- Qui êtes-vous ?

Luka se retourna lentement, et vit un homme avec des cheveux bleus courts de la même couleur que ses yeux. Il était vêtu d'une armure plus raffinée que celle les soldats qui les avaient poursuivies, avec des reflets d'or et une cape noire sur ses épaules; cependant Luka maintenant ne faisait plus confiance aux gens en armure désormais, et sa main se porta aussitôt au fourreau de son épée.

L'homme sourit aimablement.

- Personne d'important. J'ai été envoyé ici pour capturer cette fille là-bas, tu comprends, expliqua-t-il, indiquant Miku, qui pâlit encore plus.

L'homme tourna la tête et regarda derrière lui.

- Hé, Meiko! Je les ai trouvées !

On entendit le bruit de pas lourds dans des bottes, puis la femme aux yeux bruns contre qui Luka s'était presque cognée ce matin apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte. Le souffle de Luka mourut dans sa gorge alors que les yeux froids de la femme rencontraient les siens.

- Ah, dit Meiko, sans émotion. Tant mieux que la porte soit déjà ouverte.

- N'est-ce pas?

L'homme aux cheveux bleus semblait immensément fier de lui.

- Bon, fit Meiko en tournant son attention vers Luka. Je crois que nous nous sommes rencontrées plus tôt...

- Je ne vous laisserai pas la toucher !

Luka dégaina son épée en un éclair.

Les yeux de l'homme s'écarquillèrent.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu veuilles réellement la protéger...

- Selon le contrat, déclara Meiko, sèchement_—_ tout en levant sa propre épée, une lame courbe, fraichement aiguisée comme un rasoir_—_ il faut les capturer toutes. Aucune résistance, je vous prie. Je ne voudrais pas que l'une de vous perde un membre.

- Courez ! Luka hurla, en reculant lentement.

- Ah, dit Lily, calmement. J'aimerais bien, mais il n'y a nulle part où aller_—_

- Par la fenêtre ! coupa Luka. Je vais les retenir !

- Mais Luka, interrompit Yukari, tes aptitudes au combat sont_—_

- **Courez !** insista Luka, pressante. Rappelez-vous, nous allons tous nous revoir plus tard dans la ville dont je vous ai parlé !

- Luka, balbutia Miku, agrippant d'une main les haillons de Luka. Je...

- Miku, fit Luka tout en la fixant dans les yeux, pour y lire de la peur et l'inquiétude. C'est bon. Ça va aller ! Cours, fuis loin, pars. Je vous rattraperai plus tard. Et oh...

Elle murmura à l'oreille de Miku le mot de passe pour trouver l'Indic rapidement, avant de s'éloigner et de reporter son attention vers Kaito et Meiko.

Le bruit de l'ouverture de la fenêtre de derrière stoppa Luka.

Luka prit une profonde inspiration. Elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait _réellement_ survivre à cette bataille, mais elle savait qu'elle le devait, pour l'amour de Miku. Elle devait la protéger, après tout. Elle espérait qu'aucun mal ne serait fait à Lily, Yukari, et Miku, lors de leur trajet à Calverac.

- Quel sacrifice inutile, fit remarquer Meiko d'une voix monotone.

Kaito soupira :

- Une de capturée, c'est mieux qu'aucune. Elle s'est pratiquement rendue.

Il s'approcha de Luka, semblant ignorer complètement la lame pointée sur lui. Luka le fixa dans les yeux, un air de défi sur le visage, et agita l'épée à plusieurs reprises comme avertissement.

- Je ne vous laisserai pas les capturer ! cria Luka

Meiko dégaina son épée et fit un signe du menton vers Kaito, qui leva un large sceptre noir, tout en marmonnant dans sa barbe. Luka comprit, à son plus grand désarroi, qu'il s'agissait sûrement d'un sort d'immobilisation_—_ ses muscles semblaient comme gelés et ses bras ne lui obéissaient plus. Le sceptre s'abaissa.

La seule chose que Luka sut après, ne fut que l'obscurité.

* * *

-o-o-o-

* * *

Le chariot roulait à toute vitesse, Lily fouettait les flancs du cheval pour qu'il aille aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait tandis que les trois jeunes femmes sortaient de Laguar pour se rendre à la ville dont Luka leur avait parlé_—_ celle où l'Indic résidait.

Miku était blottie à l'arrière de la voiture, les yeux écarquillés, ses bras entourant ses genoux repliés contre sa poitrine. Le chariot bondissait contre le sol poussiéreux, et Miku chuchotait sans interruption le mot de passe que Luka lui avait donné.

- Tire la chevillette, dit-elle, doucement. Tire la chevillette.

Tout au fond d'elle, elle savait que trouver l'Indic l'aiderait, afin qu'elle sache qui la poursuivait. Miku déglutit. Tout le monde avait beaucoup sacrifié pour elle. Tout ceci était de sa faute_—_ tout. La Tour, détruite. Marlon, rayée de la carte. La boutique de Lily, brûlée. Tout était de sa faute. Sa faute et la faute de ce pouvoir monstrueux. Miku le détestait. Luka lui avait dit que ce n'était pas à cause d'elle, mais elle mentait ! Tout...

Et maintenant, à cause d'elle, Luka avait disparu. Abandonnée à l'auberge, luttant contre ces deux ennemis à l'air invincible, aux yeux de Miku. Elle espérait ardemment que Luka irait bien_—_ que Luka serait vraiment de retour, peut-être un peu amochée mais toujours la même Luka, toujours la même Luka avec ce sourire tranquille sur son visage, cette étincelle dans ses yeux bleu saphir. Il ne lui restait que l'espoir.

Le Bas-Monde devenait de plus en plus un endroit impur. Si différent des environs purs et propres de la Tour Crypton. Il y avait de la pauvreté, de l'avidité, de la promiscuité, de la violence... Miku déglutit en se rappelant des corps sanglants de ses amis et des autres habitants de la Tour le jour où les soldats sont venus. Elle devait les venger... Elle devait battre quiconque essayait de la tuer, ainsi, personne ne serait mort en vain.

Le chariot bondit violemment dans l'air alors que Lily vira sur un côté, et Miku faillit tomber de son séant. Elle était assise à l'arrière seule, puisque Lily et Yukari étaient à l'avant. C'était, depuis le début, un accord tacite_—_ Luka et Miku à l'arrière, Lily et Yukari devant. L'elfe et l'ingénieure devenaient bien proches, pensa Miku. Après seulement quelques jours... Elles s'entendaient vraiment bien, étrangement. Miku était contente pour elles. Ce serait mauvais si leur groupe était divisé. Ce serait mauvais si tout simplement on la détestait. Pour ce qu'elle avait fait.

Miku regarda ses mains, un peu tremblante. Que faire si Lily et Yukari la détestait vraiment ? Et si elles faisaient seulement semblant d'être gentilles ? Mais cela n'avait pas de sens... Luka n'aurait pas essayé autant pour elle si elle faisait seulement semblant de l'apprécier. Miku enfouit son visage dans ses genoux. Elle avait tant besoin de Luka que ça lui faisait mal.

- Tu ferais mieux d'être en sécurité, Luka... murmura Miku.

Ses mots moururent sur ses lèvres, envolés avec le vent.

* * *

-o-o-o-

* * *

- Urgh... gémit Luka en ouvrant les yeux.

Son crâne lui faisait mal, comme si quelqu'un l'avait fracassé en deux; grimaçant, Luka essaya de se lever, mais sa vision lui faisait trop tourner la tête pour qu'elle puisse observer son environnement. Elle retomba sur le dos. Ses doigts grattèrent le sol avant qu'elle ne réalise qu'elle était allongée sur de la pierre.

- Comme ça, tu es réveillée ? demanda une voix féminine et monotone.

Une voix qui pénétra l'esprit brumeux de Luka, immobile un instant, avant qu'un flot de souvenirs ne s'écrase contre elle.

- Toi ! accusa Luka.

Elle se mit debout derechef et tenta d'ignorer le vertige qui ravageait sa vision et son équilibre. Elle essaya de se concentrer sur la silhouette, à peine visible à travers la porte barrée de la cellule.

- Où suis-je ?! s'écria-t-elle, sa main volant jusqu'à sa hanche pour son épée.

Mais elle n'agrippa que l'air. Ils lui avaient pris son épée !

- Dans une cellule, répondit Meiko.

Luka grogna.

- Je sais... Où suis-je _réellement_ ?

- Dans une cellule, répéta la brune.

Il semblait que Meiko n'était pas encline à lui donner plus d'informations, aussi Luka s'affaissa contre le mur de la cellule, jetant un regard noir à sa ravisseuse tandis qu'elle échafaudait des plans de fuite. Au moment où Meiko partirait, décida Luka, elle ira examiner la serrure de la porte.

- Où se trouvent tes compagnons ? dit Meiko, d'une voix mesurée.

- Comment diable le saurai-je ? rétorqua Luka.

- Tu leur as dit d'aller dans une ville. Laquelle ?

- Tu crois vraiment que je vais te le dire, peut-être ? siffla Luka. Je ne les trahirai pas.

A sa grande surprise et malaise, Meiko se mit à rire. C'était un petit rire, qui faisait un incongru écho dans le silence de la cellule miteuse.

- Je suis sûre que oui, quand nous en aurons fini avec toi. Ne t'inquiète pas; tu réaliseras en temps voulu que c'était pour la bonne cause.

- La bonne cause...

Luka ne pouvait en croire ses oreilles.

- Hé ! Miku ne f'rait jamais de mal à personne. Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous avez tous l'intention de la tuer mais elle... Ce n'est pas une mauvaise personne ! Je ne dirai rien à un monstre de ton genre !

- Ah... je vois que tu ne crois pas non plus en cette rumeur, soupira Meiko, sa voix un peu plus sympathique. Malheureusement, les personnes pour qui je travaille y croient dur comme fer, et l'argent, c'est l'argent.

- Pour qui travailles-tu ?! s'écria Luka.

- Personne dont tu dois te préoccuper, puisque tu resteras enfermée dans cette cellule, répondit Meiko.

Au loin, Luka entendit le bruit de cliquetis de chaînes et des pas lourds, puis vit la silhouette de Meiko se tourner un peu vers la source du bruit.

- Ah. Ils arrivent.

- Qui ça ? demanda Luka, un sentiment étrange de peur lui rongeant la poitrine.

- Tu ne sais pas qui ? fit Meiko, surprise. Tes bourreaux, bien sûr.

* * *

-o-o-o-

* * *

- Hey... souris, Miku, intervint Yukari, riant faiblement pour la fille en face du feu. Je suis sûre que Luka va bien !

- Ouais, renchérit Lily. Elle est plus forte que ce qu'elle laisse paraître. Elle a dit qu'elle avait l'habitude d'être une voleuse, non ? Elle a, sans aucun doute, dû se faire prendre dans plein d'embrouilles avant. Elle se débrouillera.

Miku renifla un peu. La jeune fille avait l'air débraillée, désespérée même. Ses genoux étaient repliés contre sa poitrine, ses cheveux ébouriffés et ses yeux bleus ternes regardaient le feu sans le voir.

- Vous croyez ?

- J'y crois ! dit Yukari en hochant la tête avec enthousiasme. Elle ira bien, tu verras ! Nous allons nous rencontrer à Calverac, après tout ! Elle sera là, et elle va probablement avoir une histoire sauvage à raconter !

La turquoise en face d'elles s'essuya le nez alors qu'elle observait le feu, ressemblant à un oracle qui pourrait voir l'avenir dans les flammes vacillantes.

- J'espère que... vous avez raison...

Lily prit la parole :

- Miku, ne te fais pas de mouron. Tu nous as nous aussi, pas seulement Luka.

Miku releva légèrement la tête et fixa Lily, les yeux écarquillés.

- V- vraiment ?

Lily hocha la tête.

- Vraiment.

- Mais... murmura Miku d'une voix minuscule tout en baissant les yeux. Pourquoi ?

- Nous sommes tes amies, Miku, répliqua Yukari. Nous n'allons pas te laisser derrière. Les amis ne font pas ça.

- Mais... J'ai brûlé la boutique de Lily... marmonna Miku.

Lily secoua la tête.

- Ce n'est pas toi qui a brûlé la boutique, mais les soldats. Nuance.

- Même ! protesta Miku. Ta boutique n'aurait pas brûlée, si je n'avais pas été là ! Tout est de ma faute, je...

- Arrête, Miku, dit Yukari, rapidement. Ce n'est pas à cause de toi !

- C'est la faute à l'injustice, ajouta Lily, lentement. Je veux dire... avoir tous ces gens te pourchassant sans que l'on sache pourquoi, qui ruinent ta vie à chaque fois, et tu n'as jamais rien fait pour mériter cela... S'il y a une chose que je déteste le plus dans la monde, c'est l'injustice. Ne t'inquiète pas à propos de la boutique, Miku... Je gagne mon argent sur la route, le magasin de jouets était plus un hobby qu'autre chose. L'atelier, bien sûr, c'est une autre histoire, mais on peut toujours le reconstruire. Écoute, Miku... Je veux t'aider.

- Et je tiens à t'aider aussi ! affirma Yukari. Nous sommes amies, Miku. Nous ne t'abandonnerons pas ! Et s'il s'avère Luka a vraiment des problèmes, alors... on ira la sauver. C'est ce que font les amis.

Miku regarda Yukari et Lily pendant un long moment, ses grands yeux bleus écarquillés de surprise; lentement, ils se remplirent de larmes et Miku enfouit son visage dans ses mains, les épaules secouées de sanglots. Désemparée, Lily restait assise là, mais Yukari fut plus rapide à réagir et étouffa la jeune fille dans ses bras.

- Je- Je suis désolée, sanglota Miku. M- merci... Je ne sais pas ce que je... ce que j'aurais fait...

Yukari caressa les cheveux de Miku.

- Ce n'est pas grave, Miku...

Lily, assise là, maladroitement, décida que ce serait une bonne idée de commencer à préparer le dîner. Alors qu'elle s'occupait des paquets, elle leva les yeux vers le ciel étoilé. Observer le ciel de nuit l'avait réconfortée de nombreuses fois, quand elle voyageait seule. Elle pouvait entendre les sanglots de Miku se calmaient et elle fronça les sourcils un peu. La jeune fille devait être tendue avec tout ce stress, tout ce qu'elle avait vécu; maintenant, la troupe avait même perdu Luka. Mais Lily espérait que ce ne serait que pour un petit moment.

- Calverac, hein... murmura doucement Lily.

* * *

-o-o-o-

* * *

Après un dur voyage d'une semaine, le trio fatigué firent leur chemin jusqu'à Calverac_—_ une ville portuaire très animée, installée près de la grande rivière Jehinnes. Immédiatement, elles se mirent d'accord pour trouver un endroit où loger, et Miku ne tarda pas à choisir l'auberge la plus grande de la ville, de sorte que, selon ses dires, _"il sera plus facile pour Luka de nous trouver"_.

Lily estima qu'elles seraient en ville pendant un bon moment puisqu'elles attendaient que Luka les rattrape, alors elle s'employa comme assistante dans le magasin d'un ancien comptable excentrique. Yukari était complètement amoureuse de la librairie et allait souvent visiter et dévorer des livres sur tous les sujets qu'elle pouvait trouver, penchée sur les manuels d'histoire et de contes. Le comptable, un vieil homme courbé nommé M. Conteur, en était ravi; Yukari et lui passèrent de nombreuses après-midi à bavarder littérature tandis que Lily triaient les livres à l'arrière.

Miku passa la plupart de son temps à l'auberge, sortant rarement pour aller manger, de peur que les soldats ne puissent la débusquer une fois de plus. Elle s'asseyait surtout à la fenêtre, dans l'espoir d'apercevoir une Luka fatiguée à travers la ville. Elle fit ceci un long, long moment, chaque jour, religieusement. Elle mangeait sont petit déjeuner tout en regardant la fenêtre, elle lisait accoudée à la fenêtre, elle dormait même dans le lit le plus proche de la fenêtre. Elle ne mentionnait jamais la quête de l'Indic, et Lily supposait qu'elle voulait attendre Luka avant de poursuivre la prochaine étape de leur voyage. Parfois, elle murmurait quelque chose, des petites bribes de :

- Tire la chevillette, tire la chevillette...

Il s'agissait d'une vieille comptine. Lily ne savait pas pourquoi Miku murmurait cette phrase si souvent, mais elle la laissait faire. Chacun sa façon de passer le temps, après tout.

Les trois filles, à leur manière, attendirent le retour du quatrième membre manquant de leur troupe, tout en absorbant la routine.

Ce n'est que lorsque Lily regarda le calendrier dans le magasin de M. Conteur qu'elle réalisa que cela faisait deux mois que Luka n'était pas encore arrivée.


End file.
